


Unrequited

by Kittycat110511, ShelbyinsBlu (ValkyrieStark)



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Broken Families, F/M, Ghosts, Reconciliation, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat110511/pseuds/Kittycat110511, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieStark/pseuds/ShelbyinsBlu
Summary: Two Girls haunted by the as find themselves having to make decisions that could change their lives.Holland Groff is haunted by the memories of being possessed and the memories of how life used to be before Ghost Adventures became huge and the fame went to her old best friend's head.  When she returns to Las Vegas to open a restaurant with her best friend, she doesn't expect to bump into the people she said goodbye to four years prior. but as she gets to know them as they are now she finds herself falling for someone who was always there, she just didn't realize it.Ava Williamson: Emotionally scarred and thinking the worst of herself Ava finds herself surrounded by a group of people who want nothing but the best for her. Unused to the kind gestures, she struggles to see herself as they want her to, constantly fighting an internal battle can she push past the damage hon by careless words and action to better her mentality and self-esteem? Can she accept the help offered from Friends and perhaps even find love along the way?Aaron GoodwinxOC Zak BaganxOc





	1. Holland

**Holland was alone in one of the many rooms in the Winchester House, when she felt something touch her then suddenly anger rushed through her. Nick walked in a froze seeing the look on his sisters face.**

“ **Hol?” he asked she looked at him,**

“ _ **You shouldn't be here!**_ **” She said; Nick walked over to her to try to calm her down but she** **backed away from him. “ _Don't touch me!_ ”**

“ **Holland, calm down.” Nick said; Suddenly Zak and Aaron rush in.**

“ **What's going o-WHOA.” Aaron asked before noticing the look on Holland's face.**

“ _ **GET OUT!**_ **” She shouted at them; suddenly her eyes close and she crumbles to the ground, she would have hit the floor is Zak hadn't have jumped in and caught her. She came to and pushed Zak away.**

“ **What happened?” she asked; Nick handed his camera to Zak and went to his sister. “Nick the last thing I remember was getting touched, then I was in Zak's arms.”**

“ **Y** **ou said that we shouldn't be here.” Nick told her; she** **looked at him confused;**

“ **I think I need to get out of here.” she said before walking out to** **Nerve Center** **with Billy and Jay.**

“ **Are you okay?” Billy asked; Holland looked at him trying to remember what happened.**

“ **Yeah I'm fine.” She said; Billy looked unconvinced but nodded.**

* * *

Holland screamed and jumped out of bed and began crying, it had been five years since she was possessed but the nightmares kept coming, in some she would kill her brother and her friends. Suddenly the door to her room Flew open and her brother was rushing to her side.

“Are you okay?” He asked; he asked, she looked at him afraid and Nick pulled her into a hug. “Holly, are you sure going back to Vegas is a good idea? They've gotten worse since you've decided to move back.”

Holly shook her head,

“This was the dream place, besides it's just because I’m getting nervous, I’m opening a restaurant in Las Vegas, if I don't do it right I will be eaten alive.” She said sending her brother a reassuring smile.

“Just promise me you won't get sucked in by Zak.” he said; Holland laughed and shook her head.

“I will Try to not get sucked into the shittiness that is Zak Bagans.” Holland said hugging her brother. He laughed and walked out. Holland climbed back into bed and frowned looking at the dream catcher that hung over her bed, If only it really worked to keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

 

She was in a whole other nightmare a month later as she sat at the bar of what was suppose to be her restaurant.

“What the hell is the hold up Orion?” she asked looking around at the half finished interior. Orion Traverse her business partner and best friend frowned.

“The contractors lost the official blue prints and didn't call my office to get another one.” Orion said from the phone. “We will be going with someone else, LOOK AT THIS?”

Orion kicked over a ladder that laid on the floor,

“What part of we wanted to open by September 15, did they not understand.” Orion continued to yell. Holland giggled watching her friend lose his patients. Orion spun to glare at his best friend before laughing as well, before the person on the phone answered.

“Finally, yes I am Orion Traverse, and I wa- yes that Orion Traverse, well I’m trying to open a restaurant in Las Vegas but the contracting company I called was a total bust, I got your name from...oh you will, thank you. My partner and I were hoping it would be open by September but once it gets close to time if you need more In sure we can work something else out.”

Holland smiled before freezing as she looked out the window, an ad for Zak's new haunted Museum sat on the Taxi sign, she sighed and looked at her phone, she had been in Las Vegas for a week trying to deal with the restaurant and hadn't worked up the courage to even let the guys know she was there.

“So found a house yet?” Orion asked causing the redheaded female to jump out of her skin. “sorry I didn't think you were that deep in thought.”

“It's fine I just haven't called anyone to let them know I was here, and I’m feeling kinda bad about it.” Holland explained; Orion nodded as a Brunette woman walked in,

“Sorry we're not quite open yet.” Orion said; the woman took off her sunglasses revealing the face of Marryn Oliver, the youngest winner of Iron Chef.

“Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Marryn and I was wondering if you were looking for a Chef.” she asked; Orion and Holland looked at each other in shock.

“Are you sure? We're just starting out there is no promises that this thing is even going to work.” Orion told her; Marryn laughed and nodded.

“I like that it's near the strip but not on the strip. So shall we talk business?” She said; Holland jumped up and nodded before pulling them to the Office upstairs.

“Sorry about the mess.” Holland said as she cleared off some chairs. “Now, Ms. Oliver why us? I'm sure hundreds of restaurants want you?”

Marryn blushed, she glanced at Orion who was staring at her as if he was trying to figure something out; Holland elbowed him.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to figure out where I know you other than the show.”

“I went my Mary when I was younger, I didn't like Marryn, I spend almost every day at your house. Abigail is my best friend,”

“Holy shit, Little Mary Oliver. Good lord I haven't seen you since I left for School. You're all grown up!” Holland rolled her eyes at her best friend. Orion hugged the girl and smiled. “Look at you famous Chef.”

Marrya rolled her eyes and looked at Holland with a smile.

“Anyway, Abby told me if I didn't work for you guys I would regret it so here I am.” Marrya explained; Holland grinned and nodded,

“Well I’m sure Orion can discuss everything with you, I have to hunt for a House.” Holland said sending Orion a smirk before grabbing her bag walked walking out into what is to be their Bar, down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

 

Two days later she was picking up a couple of lenses for her camera, she had planned a Apocalypse themed Photoshoot with some friends, when they came around in a few months.

“Hi i'm wondering what is a good camera for Ghost hunting?” A brunette asked the lady at the counter, The woman looked at her wide eyed before looking around for help. Holland laughed before walking over.

“Personally I used the Canon EOS Rebel T5, But then again i'm bias, all the camera I own are Canon. But for Ghost hunting when you do still photos it doesn't really matter what camera you use, but there are Full Spectrum camera you can by. Panatonic is pretty good.” Holland explained, “But theres also converstions for the other cameras. But full spectrum camera are good for beginners.”

The woman stared at her in amazement,

“Sorry, I'm Holland Groff, My brother is into this stuff and so was I at one point,” she said before rubbing the cross that sat under her shirt.

“You're Holland!” The woman said with a grin, “They talked about you a whole lot, do they know you're in town.”

Holland froze, she hoped that the woman wasn't talking about The Ghost Adventure Crew. The woman sensed her discomfort and changed the topic.

“I'm Ava Williamson, I just joinged Ghost Adventures.” She said; Holland Threw her a small smile. “would you like to go to lunch with me? Aaron talks about you a lot and I want to get to know you.”

Holland smiled thinking of her old best friend, She and Aaron were two peas in a pod. Always having movie nights, Marathons of shows. She didn't mean to lose contact with him, but after the falling out between Nick and Zak, she just cut them out of her life and was there for her brother.

“Right.” Holland said realizing the woman, Ava, was staring at her with a smile on her face. “Lunch sounds great.”

“Great, I have some more shopping to do but want to meet at that Diner about two blocks away in an hour?” Ava said; Holland smiled and nodded before leaving with her Lenses. “Oh wait!”

Holland stopped and let the woman catch up. She handed her a piece of paper.

“It's my number, just incase you're running late.” Ava told the Redhead, “It's nice to meet you!”

Holland nodded and walked down the street to where Orion was waiting by her car.

“Jesus I thought you bought the whole store.” He complained before getting into the car. Holland laughed and got into the drivers side.

* * *

 

An hour later she had Orion drop her off at the diner, She was checking her phone as she walked into the diner but the sound of a familiar laugh filled her ears she stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting with Ava was Aaron, Zak and Billy. She looked for a way to excape but Ava caught her attention,

“HOLLAND!” she shouted cauing the guys to turn and look at her; she quickly turned and ran to the door not caring what they thought of her, she couldn't face them.

“Holland!” Aaron yelled chasing after her, she didn't get far before he caught up to her. She frowned tears falling down her face. “Holly, Come on, it's just lunch.”

“I WILL NOT BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THAT JACKASS!” Holland shouted, Aaron frowned.

“well You're still the same Self-Centered child I see.” Zak said as he made his way over. Holland spun to glare at him.

“Oh i'm the self-centered one?” She snapped before taking a deep breath, she shook her head, “you know what, you're not worth my time, Zak. See you never!”

She began walking away and dialing Orion, someone touched her shoulder and she spun around anger filling her once more, it softened once she realized it was Billy.

“They thought it would be better if I came.” he said; she looked up to find Aaron and Ava watching,

“I just can't Bill. I should get going,” She said; “I promised Nicky I wouldn't let Zak pull me back in. And as much as I miss you, Aaron, Jay and Ash. I just can't.”

“At least let me give you a ride, to your hotel, how long are you here.” Billy asked; Holland glanced back at Aaron who sent her a small smile.

“I live here now bill, Orion and I, we're opening a restaurant.” She said a smile spread on Billy's face, “you can't tell them not yet.”

Billy nodded before pulling out his keys,

“Come one kid, lets get you to your hotel, cause I know you haven't found a place yet.” Billy said; “I'm Telling Jay. Expect him and Ashley on your doorstep in two days.”

Holland shot him a confused look before getting into his SUV. She watched him run to his friends. Aaron looked at the car and nodded at something Billy said. Soon Billy was running back to the truck and getting in.

“Why two days?” Holland asked him,

“Ash and Jay moved to Nashville last year.” Billy explained, Holland looked in the side mirror and watched as Aaron watched the Truck.

“He hates me doesn't he?” She whispered; Billy looked at the younger girl and frowned.

“He thinks you hate him Holl.” Billy replied; Holland frowned and looked at the road. "We all were surprised when you up and left, then Nick a year later. it's been hard, on Everyone."


	2. Ava

Chapter 2

“What did I do wrong?” Ava asked as she watched Billy and Holland drive away. She looked up to Zak, seeing the tightness in his jaw and she frowned, wondering what had happened between the two. She really didn’t know much about anyone in the group, and she didn’t blame them for it. She wasn’t apart of the team really, just someone on the sidelines.

She wished she could be included more, and anytime she tried to do something good, something like this always happened. She just wanted for Aaron to see his friend, and when the others heard she was in town, they wanted to see her as well. She never expected Holland to become as angry as she did, nor did she expect to see the tension in Zak’s body.

That alone told her the problem resided with those two, and she felt her heart constrict. Maybe they were in love with each other, but couldn’t admit it. Or they once dated, and broke up. Either way, she could feel the pain budding in her heart, and she hated it. She wanted Zak desperately, but she knew she never stood a chance.

She was short, too short, at just over five feet. Zak stood well above her, and if he even thought about kissing her, he would have to lean down. Not many males found that attractive. Her hair was plain black, that held a little shine, while falling down to the middle of her back. Her eyes, were blue, something she once thought unique. They were so blue, so light, that you could almost see through them. She used to love them, but then realized just how ugly they were.

Zak was the complete opposite of her. Tall and well built. His arms muscular to perfection. His Hazel eyes were always warm and inviting, while he was the sweetest person she had ever met. He was perfect, while she wasn’t. There was no way she would be enough for a man like Zak, and that was why she never said anything about how she felt. She had been working with the team for just under a year, and it didn’t take long for her to realize why she felt her stomach do flips anytime the man looked at her.

“You didn’t do anything.” Zak replied, bringing Ava out of her thoughts and she looked away from the man, unable to see just how much that woman affected him. It only meant one thing to her, and she didn’t want to think about him having a relationship with someone. She knew that he would eventually find someone, but so far she had been lucky with not having to deal with that. And, now, she knew why. He was in love with Holland.

“Everyone said they wanted to see her…” Ava trailed off, feeling really guilty about how things turned out. This was why she didn’t like to be around people. She always wanted to help, and then ends up making things worse. She crossed her arms, hugging herself slightly.

Maybe Evan was right. She always told herself that everything he said was a lie, her brother told her the same thing, but she was beginning to think she and her brother were wrong, and Evan was right. Maybe everyone was better off if she just left them.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. You had no idea what was going on.” Zak said, leaning down slightly to look into Ava’s face. He loved how short she was, but this was one time he wished he could be her height. Then she would have to look into his eyes, and he wouldn’t have the urge to grab her chin in a way to get her attention. Their relationship wasn’t that intimate, much to Zak’s disappointment.

“Will you tell me?” She asked, and Zak tensed again. He wasn’t willing to admit what happened between him Nick and Holland. He didn’t want Ava to think badly of him, and she was so sweet and caring that if she knew how he treated his best friend and Holland, than she wouldn’t look at him the same.

“Just…let this one go. All you need to know is Hollands reaction wasn’t your fault.” Zak assured, turning from Ava and walking away. He hated seeing the hurt in her beautiful blue eyes, and it damn near made him wrap his arms around her her, and spill his guts. But he couldn’t. She didn’t want anything more from him than the friendship they shared. He needed to keep his distance from her when it came to his emotions, but it was getting harder to keep them in check when he was around her.

* * *

“Yes, I’ll get the guys together.” Ava said into the phone, holding it up with her shoulder as she flipped through paperwork. A lot of people didn’t realize the amount of work that went into running the show. They all just assumed the guys filmed it and aired it, but that wasn’t the case. There was editing involved, and that fell mostly on Aaron’s shoulders. He needed to enhance any evidence they found, and make sure the footage flowed perfectly. He also needed to edit out the many times the guys cussed and she smirked at that. That alone was a job for multiple people.

  Then after all of the editing, came the paperwork. They all had contracts with the tv channel that sponsored them, and it was up to her to be sure she kept the guys in line. Then she also kept up their bank accounts, for all of them. They weren’t very good with that, and she had no problem with helping them out. They were guys after all. She also answered phones, and helped to find locations to investigate, and that was what she was currently doing.

Someone had called to inform them of some underground tunnels they discovered under their house. Normally, the crew wouldn’t take house calls, but she could see the signs of a true haunting, and the owner was planning on making the tunnels an attraction anyway. This way the team beat other ghost hunters to the scene.

“We’re going to Georgia.” Ava called out, loud enough for the group to hear while she hung up the phone. This time it would just be Zak, Aaron, and her on this investigation. Billy was still with Holland, and Ava wasn’t about to invite the woman along. She didn’t want to ruin anything else again.

“What do ya got?” Zak asked, walking into her office with Aaron following behind. Zak pushed her paper work out of the way so he could sit on her desk. She glared at him and grabbed the papers moved, organizing them again into a neat pile, and placing them back into Zak’s folder.

“Your bank statements, which you nearly destroyed.” She stated, her face hiding the amusement she felt. “Yesterday, what were you doing at-“ She never got any farther as Zak’s hand suddenly covered her mouth, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Wait, where did you go?” Aaron asked, his curiosity peaked, obviously thinking the worst.

“No where.” Zak answered, pulling away from Ava, and she smiled at him. Apparently he didn’t want anyone knowing that he was a closet gamer and spent a few hours at an arcade. She didn’t see anything wrong with it, in fact, she thought it was cute. 

“Anyway. Someone was remodeling their basement, and discovered secret tunnels. He has gotten the blue prints of the city, and and they show that the tunnels are legit, just forgot about. He says ever since he unearthed the tunnels, strange things have been happening in his house and he wants answers.” Ava explained, knowing what Zak was about to say. So the moment he opened his mouth, she continued on. “I know we don’t do house calls, but we have no other leads. I’ve done my research and Mr. Tobias isn’t lying to us. Nobody has been down there except for him, So we’ll be able to get footage that no one has scene before.”

“And if theres nothing there?” Zak asked, looking over the woman as she tumbled through a folder, bringing out a few pictures. He took them from her, taking note of the cloudy apparition, and his eyes met hers.

“They are real. I emailed them to a photoshop expert, and he said there was no manipulation. Mr. Tobias took these with his cell phone camera. It could be a flare, but…” She trailed off, looking at the photo again, and letting Zak decide for himself that it looked like a person. He nodded, and silently agreed that she was right.

“Call him and tell him that we will come.” He ordered, handing the photos back to her. She smirked at him, and placed the photos back into the folder before standing to put it into her filing cabinet.

“I already did. I knew you would agree.” She admitted, standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She never realized how her breast pushed up with this action, or how Zak swallowed to keep himself from staring.

“Why? Because you have me wrapped around your finger?” He asked, knowing that she would put him on ignore. He always left hints about how he felt for her, and it was his hope that one day she would give him a hint back. Almost a year, and so far nothing.

“As if. I don’t have any power over you. I just know how to do my job.” Ava replied, stepping to her computer and shutting it down for the night.

Aaron really wanted to face palm at that moment. He could see how the two skirted around each other. They both wanted more from the other, but for some unknown reason, neither one made a move. Sometimes he felt like stepping in, but it wasn’t his place so he stayed out of it. It was getting old though.

“I’m staying at your house.” Aaron cut in, looking towards the woman who damn near ran GAC at this point. “You always cook us dinner, but it would be great to wake up and have breakfast before we leave for the trip.”

Ava laughed, not noticing how Zak had tensed up at Aaron’s suggestion of spending the night at her apartment. Ava always cooked them dinner when they weren’t on the road. None of the guys really knew how to cook, and she enjoyed doing it for them, but they always went home the same night.

“If he gets breakfast, than so do I.” Zak added, and Aaron rolled his eyes without anyone noticing. Its not as if Aaron liked Ava in that way. He just really liked her cooking.

“I don’t mind of course. You guys are always welcome. I only have one extra bedroom though. So someone gets a bed, the other gets a couch… unless you guys want to share.” She offered, teasing them in the end.

“Bed!” Zak shouted calling the extra room as he stood from the desk and made his way out. He wrapped an arm around Ava’s shoulders, pulling her close to him as he escorted her to the building. Again Aaron rolled his eyes at being left behind, but he didn’t mind giving those two space if it meant they finally took the step they needed to.

“Come on, Aaron. I’m not leaving without you.” Ava called, and the man smiled. So like Ava to never leave anyone behind. Zak needed to claim the woman before another man did.

* * *

“You ready to lock us in?” Zak asked the owner of the tunnels, Mr. Tobias. The team had already gone through the preliminary run, and surprisingly got a lot of activity. Ava could only laugh at Zak as he begrudgingly admitted that she was right.

Aside from the EMF readings they had also gotten a few EVP, unfortunately all directed towards Ava. Apparently what ever ghost was down here had a thing for females. Anytime Zak and Aaron were around, or even Mr. Tobias, they never spoke. Only when Ava had gone to the restroom did she hear the activity and she was glad she had been sitting down and already relieving herself. No matter how many times she did this, she never got used to it.

At first she had heard a child’s voice, and immediately recognizing what it was she fumbled in her pockets and found the tape recorder. She began asking a few questions, and the only response she got was, “Mommy” The girl was obviously looking for mother. Ava knew these would be one of those cases were she felt sorry for the ghost. When she felt the temperature return to normal, she had finished her business, and ran back to Zak to show him what she had found, or what had found her.

“Yep, I’ll come back out and get you three at dawn.” Mr. Tobias replied, placing the iron door back into place, and making sure the combination lock connected to the chain was in place and secure.

“I’m going off on my own.” Ava announced, reaching above and beginning to pull her hair into a high pony tail. She did this for every investigation. It made sure it stayed out of the way. Zak walked up to her, his body tense. He strapped a GoPro to her chest and back, making sure they weren’t going anywhere.

“You go first. We will follow after you once a few minutes have passed.” Zak ordered, and she nodded, pulling out her tape recorder. She pushed the on button to the GoPro and when Aaron gave the okay that she was connected to the phone he carried so he would see what she saw live.

“Okay. I radio you and tell you if I hear or see anything.” She reminded, and set off into the dark tunnel. She pulled out the handheld camera she had stored in a pocket, and turned on the night vision once her eyes could no longer see. She didn’t have any heavy duty cameras like the guys did. After all she had only bee hunting ghost since she met them.

She had broken free from a life she never wanted to go back to, and as a way to prove to herself that she was free she trespassed into a highly haunted building. Crazy, she knew, but she wanted to feel alive after being repressed for so long, and that was what she chose to do. She hadn’t realized the crew was there, and they only knew she was there when a ghost grabbed her by her hair and began pulling her across the room. Zak had been the one to grab her, while the others continued to look for the ghost. She immediately pushed away, and began running after the thing that had just physically harmed her. She wanted evidence that it was real.

The fact that she didn’t let what happened to her stop her from continuing on, had the guys asking her to help with investigations, and so she agreed. She was still learning all of the ropes, but one day she hoped to be good enough to be apart of the group. To be more than their assistant.

“Are you here?” Ava asked, looking through the camera as she continued down the tunnel. At times the rock hallway would narrow and shrink and she would have to bend down. She knew if she was having trouble, the guys would be even worse.

She continued on for about an hour like this. Searching for anything to suggest the little girl she had heard earlier was still around. She really hoped this investigation wouldn’t be a bust after everything they had found so far, but sometimes that happened.

“I won’t hurt you, Sweetie. I just want to talk.” Ava said, surprised when she came into a room. The walls were tall and large, higher than the tunnel which meant she had been walking downwards. When they explored before, they hadn’t noticed this room, so somehow she had gotten lost. As she looked around, a loud sound hit her ears, and she turned abruptly towards it. She felt the temperature drop, and the already cold temperatures of being underground had fog coming out as her breath.

She was shivering and trying to keep the camera steady at the same time. Not once had temperatures dropped so much so quickly before, and she knew something was here with her. “Zak, I’m not alone.” She whispered into the walky talky that was resting on her shoulder. It reminder her of the ones cops carried, but it kept their hands free when investigating.

“What's going on?” Zak’s voice came through. It was soft and low. They didn’t want anyone replying to be to loud and scare everything away, but with it being so close to their ears, they had no trouble hearing each other.

“There was a banging noise, and I don’t know where it came from. There is nothing in this room to make any kind of noise. The temp has dropped to…” She paused enough to look at her watch then scoffed when she read the temperature. “Fifty-eight.”

“We’re coming.”

“No. Stay back. If it’s the same spirit as before, she won’t come with you around. Just keep watching through the GoPro.” Ava advised, walking further into the room. She could feel the chills on her arms, and she really wished she had brought a jacket.

“Mommy.” Was called out again in a broken soft voice, and Ava turned towards it, not surprised to see nothing there. She continued looking through her camera, while holding out the tape recorder.

“Are you looking for your mommy?” Ava asked, disappointed when she didn’t hear anything in return.  “What happened to you?” She continued, knowing that she still had the tape recorder to look over. It could be that the machine caught something her ears didn’t.

After fifteen minutes of this, Ava turned off the recorder and began to play it back. It was silent for the most part, and then she heard the girl speak again. “Mommy….found me.” Ava’s eye widened as she began to look around the room, hoping to see some sign of the little girl. But there was no use. There was nothing other than the cold air and chilly voice she had in her thoughts. The little girl thought Ava was her mother.

It was the next words that sounded behind her that had Ava wishing the men were there with her. “Mommy…Beware.”

* * *

 

 “What is that?” Zak asked, looking at Aaron’s phone as they stood a few feet from the room Ava was in. Ava didn’t know it, but she was never truly alone. Zak wouldn’t allow it. To much could happen at one of these investigations, and while Ava may be willing to put her self on the line, Zak wasn’t.

“It’s moving.” Aaron whispered, looking at the mist that began to form behind Ava. The new member of their team didn’t move at first, until something had Ava flipping around, her eyes wide as she looked straight at the manifestation behind her. No sound could be heard through the phone, but Zak could read Ava’s lips as she whispered his name, and he shot off without a thought.

As he entered the room, both he and Aaron arrived to see Ava being thrown into the wall behind her. She had been pushed back a good five feet, and the sound of her back meeting the stone wall was sickening to Zak.

“Fuck.” He shouted, running over to Ava, and placing his hands on her shoulders, looking her over as her hand wrapped around his neck, pulling herself up straight.

“I’m okay.” She soothed, and Zak looked around, making sure what ever had attacked her was gone before looking back towards her again. “It knocked the wind out of me, but I’ll survive.”

“Where leaving this room. Were going to regroup, and go back to where we started. We have yet to investigate what we were supposed to.”  He replied, his form tense as he wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist. She had let go of her neck and nodded in agreement. The fact that she didn’t argue was telling Zak that she was still having trouble catching her breath, or she was hurt more than she was letting on.

They regrouped, and this time followed the path they were supposed to. Other than the bit of evidence they found, earlier in that room and the house, they didn’t have much to add to. Ultimately, the investigation was a bust. There wasn’t enough evidence to turn it into an episode

When the sun came up they were released, and the three silently made it to the van. Aaron and Zak began to unload themselves, and pack up the equipment and when they were done they realized Ava still hadn’t brought her stuff to them. They looked around the van to see her leaning on its side, her head down and back straight. They could see her shaking and Zak immediately walked over to her, worried for her.

He placed a hand on her back and when she winced and gasped he drew back quickly, knowing immediately what was going on. He called Aaron over, and gently began unhooking everything from Ava, being sure not to touch her back anymore than he needed to. While Aaron was loading up her things, he turned her around gently, and lifted the back of her shirt.

What he saw caused his heart to stop. He had never seen a bruise so bad, and he knew this had to have been hurting the entire night. The entire length of her back was black and blue, bleeding in a few places, and he growled under his breath.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything.” He demanded, reaching under the driver seat and pulling out the first aid kit they kept there. Aaron had returned, and was helping Ava to pull up her shirt to rest on her shoulders. Zak placed the first aid kit in the front seat, unhooked Ava’s bra straps and reached for the ointment he needed.

“I wasn’t going to stop the investigation for something like this. It was more important.” She replied, wincing as his cream covered hand met with her skin. He could feel the few places that were swollen under his hand, and his anger just grew.

“More important?!” Zak growled. He knew Ava didn’t have much self confidence, but this was a new low for her. Here she was, most likely in excruciating pain and she felt she wasn’t important enough to stop and treat her wounds. Hell, if he or Aaron had gotten hurt like this, he would have called off the investigation, and tried again another night.

“Ava, we are your friends. We don’t want to see you hurting like this.” Aaron said, his voice soothing as he used one hand to hold up her shirt while the other reached up her sleeves to pull a bra strap over her arms. He knew she wouldn’t be able to comfortably wear a bra, and wanted his friend to not be in so much pain.

Ava normally wouldn’t allow this kind of treatment, or even allow two guys to see her in this state, but she was comfortable around them. Plus she knew they didn’t mean anything sexual by it, they just wanted to make sure she wasn’t to badly hurt.

“I’m fine. Besides, it’s not like one of the group got hurt. I’m just the extra, and the show can continue on if something happens to me.” Ava argued, not realizing she just angered both men. They froze for a second to look at the back of her head, and then shared a look with each other.

“You don’t consider yourself apart of our team?” Zak asked, his voice calm even though he felt anything but. She was more apart of this team then she realized. That or she didn’t want to be apart of it at all.

“That’s not it.” She hissed again as Zak hit a sensitive spot. She turned her head to look back at the men but winced when she realized she had more bruises than she realized. “I’m just an extra. Eventually you guys will find a new person to replace Nick, and they will be a lot better than me.”

“No one will replace Nick.” Zak replied, not noticing that Aaron’s eyes were glued to Ava’s throat. “And no one will replace you. You are a member of this team, Ava. Have been since we asked you to join.”

Ava turned around to look at Zak again, and she smiled at him. He would never realize just how happy that statement made her, and she would cherish the time she had with this crew. At least until they grew tired of her.

“You need more cream.” Aaron pointed out as Zak released Ava’s shirt, and it was the the taller male noticed the perfect finger marks around Ava’s neck. The ghost had strangled her.

“God, Ava.” Zak whispered, moving into action. He gently ran his hand over her neck, hating how she winced in pain at his touch. “Next time, you tell us if your injured. You take care of us, so we need to take care of you.”

“Your literally like the wife of the group. You cook for us, clean up after us, manage our money keep us in line.” Aaron added, and Ava giggled, smiling towards him and Zak. This was why she loved working with this team, and now she was officially apart of it.

“Everything minus the sex right.” She teased, and Zak began couching while Aaron laughed back.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Aaron stated, looking towards Zak, even though Ava didn’t notice. She was to busy patting Zak on the back to help him stop choking.

“Not likely.” Zak wheezed out, glaring at Aaron for taking it that far.Of course it was Ava’s fault to, but that didn’t matter. Zak wouldn’t be mad at her, so that just left Aaron. The only one that would get anywhere close to intimate with Ava was Zak, and definitely not Aaron. Ava was his.

Now if only he could get Ava to agree.

* * *

Let me go ahead and put this out there, Ava and Aaron will not be together, just like Zak and Holland won’t be together. There is history between Zak and Holland, but not what Ava thinks. Aaron is just a nice guy to everyone, and wants to see Ava ad Zak together. He has no interest in Ava like that. Evan will be explained later on. As you can tell, Ava has no self esteem, and that as well, will be explained later on. I hope you al enjoy.

 


	3. Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the real story of what happened between Zak and Holland comes out and not everyone is happy about it.

“You were acting like a child, Holl not to Zak but to Ava. She just wanted to help you guys reconnect and you ran away, like a child.” Orion scolded. Holland looked down at her coffee knowing she was in the wrong again. “You will be calling that girl and apologizing, hell tell her your side of the story, who knows what lies Bagans has told her.”

Holland pulled out her phone to text Ava.

_Hey Ava, I want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I want to explain my side of the story. Can we meet for lunch today? Just the two of us?-H.G._

When she didn't get an answer right away, Holland figured that Zak had told Ava lies and now Ava had no interest in getting to know her.

It wasn't until Holland was signing the papers to her new home when she got a reply from Ava.

_Hey, I'm in Georgia right now but when we get back. I would love to meet up so we can talk. The guys really didn't say much about you after yesterday, but I'm ready to hear your side of the story. -A.W._

Orion saw the smile on his best friends face and knew that Ava had agreed to meet. Holland quickly replied telling the woman to let her know when she returned and they would meet then.

* * *

 

It was two days later when Holland was shopping for some things for her new house when she bumped into Aaron.

“Holland Groff as I live and breath.” the sudden sound of his voice made her almost drop the Captain America wall art she was planning on putting in her hallway. She turned to find Aaron smiling at her.

“Hey A.” She said, before putting the wall art in the cart.

“I figured you'd be gone by now.” Aaron said a small frown on his face.

“I found a house…” Holland said, “I'm staying.”

A smile grew on Aaron's face, Holland felt herself smile at his happiness.

“That's great news, H. I'm really glad you decided to stay.” he told her. Holland grinned

“I am too.” she replied before an awkward pause filled the air, she frowned it was never like this before. “hey Aaron? Ash, jay, Billy and some friends are coming over for a BBQ tomorrow night would you like to come?”

Aaron grinned and agreed to be there, saying he wouldn't kiss it for the world, making Holland smile.

“You have more shopping to do?” he asked, she nodded and they began walking around, talking like old times.

When she got home that night she told Orion about bumping into Aaron as they unloaded her trunk.

“That's great Hun. But what of Ava?” Orion said before looking at the amount of stuff she bought.

“She hasn't text me honestly, I think she just needs time. She probably afraid I'll cause a scene again.”

Once in the house she laid her phone and keys on the counter and went work separating her finds into what room they were going to be in. Just as she was hanging a movie theater theme plaque on the wall. Orion came in with her phone.

“Ava wants to meet tonight if you can, apparently she had an incident on the hunt and it took her a couple days to recover.” Orion read from Holland Galaxy phone. Holland nodded,

“She also said you'll need to pick her up, from where she lives, with Zak.” Orion said slowly, Holland spun and looked at the ginger wondering if he had made that up, but saw no smile on his face, “Seriously you need to tell her how he is before she gets sucked any deeper into his pelvic sorcery.”

Holland grinned and took her phone to reply to Ava.

“10 points to Gryffindor for the Guardians reference,” Holland said before walking towards her car so she could pick Ava up.

* * *

 

When Holland arrived she took a deep breath and looked up towards the large house, as she walked up to the front door she could see Zak talking quietly to Ava, softly touching her arm as of to see if she was alright. Holland frowned and quickly walked back to the car deciding to text her instead.

Ava rushed to the passenger's side and got in.

“Beautiful car!” She compliment Holland’s charger. Holland smiled and looked up to find Zak looking from the window, she frowned before backing out of his driveway. As they made their way to a restaurant an awkward silence filled the car.

“I'm sorry about what happened the other day, it was childish. It shouldn't have gone down like that.” Holland said as they parked. Ava nodded in understanding as they both got out of the car and headed in. It wasn't until they were sat down and had already placed their order when Ava finally spoke.

“I'm not going to lie, it did hurt when you ran like that, Zak told me that it wasn't my fault but he wouldn't tell me anything else.” The brunette explained, Holland frowned.

“before it was amazing. Zak, Aaron, Nick and I were all best friends, until something happened at the Winchester house. If you followed the show you probably saw when I got possessed but what they couldn't show was me wanting to kill everyone in that room, the rage I felt. It didn't just go away after we left it lingered I would lash out, drinking kept the anger away, it numbed me, we'll one day Zak and I got to drinking and we ended up sleeping together.” Holland stopped took a drink and sighed, not noticing how uncomfortable Ava looked. “After it happened he started treating me like every other hook up. Ignoring me, treating me like shit, keeping me from the Ghost Adventures meetings. I couldn't take it anymore, I confronted me. And he told me to drop it that he would never love me, he had got what he wanted and he didn't need me anymore.”

Holland looked at the woman, a shocked look on her face.

“The thing is Ava, I wasn't looking for a relationship, I didn't love him like that at all, I just wanted to be his friend again to be included in Ghost adventures family again. So I left, I left Zak, Billy, Ash, Jay and Aaron.” she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes, “I just left, moved to Boston and tried to forget about it. It was hard because nick was always telling me that they missed me. It was easier once Nick left.”

“Why did he leave?” Ava spoke for the first time as Holland told her story. “if you don't mind me asking.”

Holland laughed and shook her head not use to someone asking permission to ask that question.

“Nicky got a bad attachment once, it didn't bother him. It went after one of the girls. He had to protect his family, Zak well Zak took it personally like Nick was giving up on their friendship as well. Nick didn't really want to leave only wanted a break but Zak said a few things that didn't sit well with my brother so he quit. Took a year off then started a new show with Katrina. I went with a couple of times. I never filmed with them I brought their food and stuff, took some photos. Laughed at Nick when he had to use a hose to bathe..”

Ava laughed nervously, Holland frowned knowing that the female had taken her story to heart.

“I didn't tell you this to be a bitch, I'm only telling you how Zak was, I don't know how is now. Just watch out cause we were friends for a very long time before his true colors showed.”

Ava nodded but Holland could tell that she wasn't alright.

* * *

 

The next day before the BBQ, Orion and Holland finished putting the finishing touches on her house as Marrya cooked the food.

The doorbell rang and Orion went to the door.

“Who are you?” a female voice exclaimed causing Holland to grin.

“Ash you can't just ask someone who they are in their own house. That's uncivilized.” Holland said as she stepped out from behind Orion only to be sent crashing to the floor as Ashley Wasley jumped onto her. “BABY CAKES I'VE MISSED YOU.” Ash shouted in Holland ear causing the redhead to look at jay, who was introducing himself to Orion, for help. Her friends just smirked and walked towards the kitchen to see if Marrya needed any help

“TRAITOR!” She shouted as Ash just laid on her, Holland looked down to find Ash crying. “shit Ash what's wrong?”

The brunette looked up at her and frowned.

“I missed you so much!” she said before hugging her once more. Billy who had just walked in with Aaron grinned at the two friends.

“I'm not going anywhere this time ash, I promise.” Holland whispered before standing up and reaching her hand out to help Ash up. Holland sent a smile to Aaron before leading the group into the back yard where Orion had just put on the hamburger and hotdogs, and Marrya’s vegan burgers for the non meat eaters.

“So why didn't you invite Ava?” Billy asked, Holland smiled

“She asked what happened between me and Zak so I told her. She seemed uncomfortable so I figured she probably didn't even want to come. I decided to give her some time.”

Everyone was silent taking in what the redhead had said. Jay, Billy and Aaron sharing a look, a look that Orion caught, but didn't comment on.

“Maybe that why he was so mad when me and Jay told him where we were going.” Ash said absentmindedly. Holland looked up at her shocked. Why would he be mad that they were hanging out with her, was he that petty. Suddenly the doorbell rang cause Holland to jump up and rush to the door she opened it and there stood Zak anger shown in his eyes.

“HOW DARE YOU LIE TO AVA ABOUT ME!” Holland quickly looked towards the back door where her friend sat none the wishers and pulled him to her studio and shoved him in.

“I DIDN'T FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT ZAK.” Holland yelled equally as mad at him as he was with her.

“You fucking did now she won't even look at me.” he snapped, “are you so fucking desperate that after five years you come back to fuck up my life?!”

“I'm not desperate you fucking asshole, she asked what happened and I fucking told her.” she snapped, “I'm not the one who pushed their best friend away because of some Drunken fucking mistake.”

“You're still going on about that? God you really must be in love with me.” Zak said bitterly. Holland let out an angry yell before taking a deep breath.

“if was never in love with you, ya fucking Jackass. I just wanted my friends back.”

“You were never my friend Holland, you were just another piece of ass I fucked and dum-”

Holland’s hand hitting his cheek kept him from finishing that statement he looked at her shocked, before looking around confused and walking out. Holland fell into the desk chair and began crying. It all suddenly becoming too much. Aaron rushed in, he had bumped into Zak on his way to the bathroom and when his friend wouldn't answer him she rushed to find Holland.

“Holland sweetie are you okay?” he asked kneeling in front of her.

“I think Zak was possessed when he treated me like that Aaron, I slapped him and he looked like he didn't remember coming here. I think he has an attachment that's been staying around for five years.”

 


	4. Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ava thinks she knows the truth and fleas.  
> Kittycat110511's chapter

She had known it. She knew Zak and Holland had been together. And while Holland says there wasn’t anything deeper, she couldn’t help but to wonder. Zak wouldn’t tell Ava anything, and it’s not as if it was that bad. She knew he had sexual partners before, the guys always joked about how he used to treat women. So she knew he had his conquest.

What he did in the past didn’t bother her. She has a past just like he does, and nothing can change that. It was there and never going away. What bothered her was that Zak was making it obvious that he still cared for Holland. He was still in love with her. If this wasn’t the case why would he speak of her, or tell her what had happened between them. If it was just simple sex, he would have just said that, and it would have been done.

But that’s not the case at all. It was so much more than sex and now Ava may have to watch as Zak and Holland reconcile their differences. Could she do that? Could she watch as Holland fell into the arms of the man she loved, took away the one thing that had saved her from herself.

When she had returned home from eating with Holland, she had sat in her car. She wasn’t sure how long she was there for, but she couldn’t see Zak yet. She needed to work herself up to it and make sure she could keep herself from crying in his presence. She didn’t want to answer any questions.

While she loved him, she knew she could never have him. She would never be good enough, pretty enough, kind enough to be on his radar. She knew it. She knew it was impossible, and a dream that would never happen, but that didn’t make anything easier.

Eventually it had been Zak who came to get her from the car. Apparently, he had known she was there and watching her. He was worried about her, and al she did was brush him off and run inside. She couldn’t face him. The moment she saw him, bending down to look at her through the car, she almost lost it. One look into those hazel eyes, and she could feel the tears beginning to pool. She had to get away.

Here it was now, hours later and dark out. She had immediately crawled into bed covered her face with a pillow and sobbed. She had let it all out, but she never felt any better. She still felt the pain constricting her heart, and she didn’t know what to do to get rid of it. She just wanted the pain to go away, but it wouldn’t. It didn’t help that every time she closed her eyes she saw Zak and Holland, happy and in each others arms.

It had been so long since she had been held that way, and desperately wanted Zak to do it. She just wanted to loved, even if for a night. She wanted someone to make her feel special and wanted, even if she knew it wasn’t true. She wasn’t good enough for that, but something for a few hours would be what she needed at this moment.

So she wasted no time in sitting up from her bed and running into the bathroom to shower. She was going to get something out of this night. She was going to have a few hours of piece, and forget about Zak and Holland. She was going to be her own woman, and in the morning, she would regret everything, but for right now, she just didn’t care.

* * *

 

Zak covered his face with his arm, his body tense as he listened to Ava shower, and then eventually leave his home. He had no idea what happened between her Holland, but it pissed him off to no end. The woman he loved, refused to even look at him, and now she left his house late at night, and he no idea if she would come back.

When she had ran from her car, he was stunned for a few seconds, but he followed after her. He reached her door as she slammed it shut and locked it. He didn’t even try to speak to her, knowing she was angry with him. So instead, he leaned against the door and listened to her sobbing, his head in his hands. He had no idea what was said, or what had happened, but he knew he was losing Ava. Something that terrified him.

He pushed himself from his bed, the cold air brushing against his naked chest. He had tried to sleep, but was unable to do so. His mind and heart was in turmoil and he wasn’t sure when they would settle, if ever. And as he looked to Ava closed door, he knew they wouldn’t.

Slowly, he grasped the long door handle, and turned the knob, hating the sound of the creak as the door allowed him assess. His eyes scanned her room, looking over the details. Dresses, thrown about, shoes all over the floor. Makeup scattered her vanity, the air smelling of perfume. A curling iron still left turned on.

She went out, most likely to a bar or club, and his heart constricted even more. It was fine to go out and have fun, but something told him that wasn’t what was going to happen. He could only pray that Ava wouldn’t go that far, but he knew he had no reason to be angry. She wasn’t his, as much as he wanted it.

Walking towards the curling Iron he turned it off, and looked at the room again. He suddenly felt weak and used the last of his energy to walk to her bed, before plopping down. He was losing her, and he had no idea how to stop it. No they weren’t anything more than friends and co-workers, but she was his heart, even from a distance.

He laid down, burying his face into her still damp pillow. It held her sent, causing him to breathe deeply. He clutched it to him, squeezing his eyes tight as he pretended it was Ava he was holding to him. He begged and pleaded that it was, but when he opened his eyes the truth was still there, hitting him in the face and twisting his heart. This wasn’t a pain that would go away anytime soon.

Zak jolted awake at the sound of a phone, and he groaned, wiping his face from the sleep. He looked around, seeing he was still in Ava’s room and groaned again as the memories surfaced of why he was there. He ignored the call at first, glad when it went silent again. That is until he heard his cell phone going off in his room. He snapped awake then, looking towards Ava’s night stand and seeing her phone.

She had forgotten it. Which means she had no one to call if she needed help. He sat up immediately, looking at the phone and saw the missed call. Aaron had called her. At two in the morning. Why was he calling her so late? Grabbing her phone, and running to his room, he picked up his own and saw that it was Aaron that had called him as well.  So he grabbed his phone and called back his friend, realizing that he carried a bit of Ava scent on him. That alone made him happy.

“I’ve have been calling you for an hour.” Aaron started immediately, and Zak’s eyes narrowed as he pulled his phone from his ear, and saw the number of times Aaron had called. How did he sleep through all of that

“Whats going on?” Zak asked, not wasting anymore time. He needed to find Ava and make sure shes okay. She didn’t have her phone, and the more he thought about it, the more he grew scared. It would kill him if something happened to her.

“Ava’s here. She’s passed out on my couch drunk. I figured she would like to wake up in her own bed.” Aaron replied, and Zak fell back on his bed, glad to hear that she was safe as relief flooded him. 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Zak answered, hitting the end call on his phone, and jumping to his closet to get dressed. It was time to bring Ava home.

* * *

 

Aaron groaned as he crawled out of bed. It was one in the morning and some asshole was banging on his door as loud as possible. What he did to deserve this kind of treatment, he didn’t know. But it was pissing him off.

Making his way to his door, he opened it and his face was a form of confusion. At first, he thought it was Zak, but as he took in the features of the male, he realized it was just someone who resembled Zak. But that was most definitely Ava in the guys arms. What the hell had happened?

“Are you Zak?” The man asked, his face angry as he held onto the limp woman, not even trying to support her head as it dangled downward.

“What?” Aaron said, confused as hell. The man, just rolled his eyes, and damn near threw Ava into Aaron’s arms. Aaron caught her, but just barely, and he turned angry eyes to the asshole who had no idea how to treat a woman.

“Next time keep your bitch on a leash. She shouldn’t be out cock teasing if she can’t finish the job.” The man said, then turned and got into his car, swerving the entire way. The man had been drunk, and as Aaron looked down at Ava, still very much confused, he wondered what the hell was happening.

He turned, and closed the door with his foot. Making his way towards the couch with his friend, he knew he was going to need to call Zak. When she was settled on his furniture, he pulled a blanket over her, and tried to find her phone. She didn’t have it on her, and hoped the man didn’t have it. He tried calling Zak from his phone, but the guy didn’t answer and he cursed, wondering what he should do. He wasn’t cut out for this.

When he turned back to Ava, he jumped at seeing her eyes opened and watching him. It was damn creepy, and Zak was going to own him big time. “Ava.” He called softly, hoping this night would end. “What the hell is going on?”

“He loves her.” She whispered, her eyes filling with tears, and cascading down her cheeks. He shook his head even more confused. He knew she was speaking about Zak, but had no idea what she meant. The only one Zak loved was Ava.

“Your. Gonna have to be a bit more specific than that.” Aaron replied, shaking hi s head at the entire situation. He was going to ask for a raise after tonight.

“Zak loves Holland. They are going to get back together, and I’m going to have to watch. I can’t watch. I just can’t.” She sobbed into her hands. It was then that Aaron noticed all the bite marks over Ava’s chest, and he shook his head. What the hell had Zak done to make Ava think that? What had Ava done with that guy? They weren’t together, but Zak learning she had been with another was going to kill him.

“Ava, Zak and Holland. That is a difficult situation. Its not like what you think though. There is nothing between them. Zak loves-“ He never got to finish as Ava suddenly darted from the couch and towards the nearest trash can. He grabbed her hair as she emptied her stomach, ad his own stomach turned as he noticed the bite marks down Ava’s legs.

“Fuck Ava, what the hell did that guy do to you?” Aaron asked, letting Ava lean back onto her heals as she wiped her mouth and looked at her legs, surprise on her face.

“It hurt, but I didn’t realize he was doing all that.” She admitted, swaying a bit, and Aaron knew she was still drunk. He sighed, looking at his phone, and wishing Zak would call him back already. She needed Zak more now than anything. “He looked like Zak, Aaron. I thought that I could pretend. That for a few hours, it would be Zak, and not someone else. But I couldn’t. His hands were to big, his muscles too small. His eyes were brown not hazel. His voice was higher pitched. It wasn’t Zak, and I couldn’t do it.”

Aaron damn near wanted to cry at that. Ava was in love with Zak, wanted him desperately, and even tried to fill the void. However, nothing would match up to the one she really wanted, and it caused a jolt of pain in his own heart. He knew exactly how that felt.

“Ava-" 

“I love him, Aaron. I have for months now, but I’m not good enough. He would never look at me that way. I ugly and hideous. Too short and original. Theres nothing special about me, so theres not reason for him to notice me and I know this, but it still hurts. It hurts so much.” Ava sobbed, throwing herself into his chest, and Aaron, wrapped an arm around his friend, keeping her steady while she cried. He reached out to the coffee table, grabbed his phone and tried to call Zak again, but there was no answer.

Light snores hit his ears, and he sighed again. Of course she would fall asleep. Maneuvering himself, he picked her up and returned her to the couch. Again, he covered her with the blanket, and tried calling Zak. He took a full hour before he got a hold of the man, but finally Zak was on his way.

He didn’t even knock as he arrived, just barged in. His eyes were frantic as he looked around, and Aaron pointed out Ava Zak charged towards her, checking her over. Aaron said nothing, letting Zak do his thing. How could Ava think this man didn’t love her. The way he was whispering to her, cradling her, it was easy for everyone to see.

Zak removed the blanket from Ava, and let out a gasp at what he saw. Aaron could only watch as Zak fell back to his ass, eyes wide as he stared at the female he loved. He knew how it felt to know that the person you loved had been with someone else, but in this case, Zak was lucky.

“She couldn’t do it.” Aaron said, watching as Zak reached out towards Ava almost in a trance. His finger traced a swollen and red bite mark, hid face wincing at the feel. “She didn’t sleep with him.” Aaron added, and finally Zak looked towards him, hop in his eyes. “He brought her here, pissed off that he didn’t get any and she confirmed it, telling me that she couldn’t go through with it.”

“Thank you, Aaron.” Zak whispered, looking back towards the female as he stood to his feet. He carefully and gently brought Ava into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. His lips met her forehead, and lingered and Aaron shook his head. This shit needed to be handled, but now wasn’t the time. Ava needed to rest and recuperate. 

Zak said his thanks again, and made his way from Aaron's house, setting Ava in his car, and driving off. Aaron, looked at the clock, frowned and began making a mental list of everything he wanted from Zak for all of this.

* * *

 

The rest of the night, and the majority of the day Ava slept. Zak brought her home, rubbed ointment on the few bite marks he could see, then settled her into her bed. It killed him to know someone had touched her in the way he wanted, and it was like  she put a knife in his heart when he thought about how she had let this other guy.

What did he have to do to get Ava to look at him the way he looked at her? He had tried everything he could think of and it was never enough. Even now he was placing dinner into the fridge, so she would have something to eat when she woke up. He couldn’t cook, but he ordered her favorite Chinese. As he closed the door to the fridge, he leaned against it, wishing that this could all be different. He had to know what Holland said to Ava. He needed to know what drove a wedge between him and the woman he loved.

“Zak?” Ava’s sweet voice broke his thoughts and he looked up to see her holding her head, while looking at him with worry on her face. She probably had a hangover from hell, but she was more worried for him, and that was just one reason why he was in love with her. Her heart was huge.

“Here.” He whispered, reaching into the cabinet above him and grabbing the bottle of aspirin He took out a few pills and handed them to her, along with a cold bottle of water. “This will help.”

“How did I get home. I lost my keys and phone and went to Aaron's.” She asked, taking the pills he handed her, and wincing as the cold water hit the roof of her mouth. The hangover was still very present, even after sleeping for as long as she had.

He motioned to a chair at the kitchen table, and she sat down, surprised when he placed her Chinese in front of her. It hadn’t been in long enough to cool. He sat opposite of her, watching as her fork twirled in the noodles, her eyes not meeting his.

“He called, I came.” Zak finally answered, and Ava set down her fork, her eyes never leaving the food in front of her. Zak closed his eyes, hating how much tension was between them. They used to be able to talk about anything, to do anything, and everything would be fine. Not now though.

“I didn’t mean to drag you two into my night. I’m sorry.” She whispered, rubbing her hands over her arms, and wincing as she hit the now bruised bite marks. She never should have went out like she did.

Zak could see it. The pain and regret in Ava’s eyes. It was enough to soften his heart and somewhat heal his wounds. She knew she shouldn’t have gone out like that, and even while drunk she had stopped the sexual act with that other guy. She never went all the way with him, and that made Zak relax more. Although he tensed right back up when he remembered she wasn’t his to be angry at. They weren’t together in any way. She could sleep with who ever she wanted.

“Is this what you like? Assholes who could fucking care less.” He asked, his anger back. He was hurt and in pain. He wanted this woman with every fiber of his being, but she didn’t want him back, and now Holland had ruined any chance he may have had.

“No.” Ava breathed, shaking her head as her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn’t understand why Zak was so mad or was looking at her with such hurt and dissapointment, but she knew she didn’t like it.

Zak took a deep breath seeing her tears, and he knew he needed to reign in his anger. This entire situation was Hollands fault. If she had kept her mouth shut about what ever it was she told him, than this never would have happened. “What did she say, Ava? What the fuck did Holland say to you?”

Ava was silent for a moment, and he thought she wasn’t going to answer, but finally she did. “She told me about the two of you.” Ava whispered, and Zak groaned, his anger towards his ex friend growing to a level never reached.

“Let me guess. She told you a was a dick who said some hurtful shit, right?” He asked, and Ava nodded, still not meeting his eyes. That alone told him she believed what Holland had said, and Zak hated his ex friend. She was costing him the love of his life.

“I didn’t do that. I may have used woman for a quick fuck, but I was never cruel to them.” He defended, and finally Ava met his eyes, hers searching his. He wasn’t lying to her. Yes, he and Holland had sex while they were drunk, but he never said such hurtful things to her. He wasn’t like that, his mother raised him better. 

Ava didn’t say anything and just turned back towards her food, and in that moment Zak was filled with a deep and dark rage. He stood abruptly from his chair, sending it flying to the floor and grabbed his keys. He heard Ava calking his name, but he didn’t stop once as he charged from the house and his car. Holland had a few things she needed to explain.

* * *

 

Late that night, once again around two in the morning, Aaron groaned as he crawled from bed. He was cursing the person knocking on his door the entire way to said door. He ripped the door open and narrowed his eyes at Zak. Zak just stood there looking at Aaron until he opened his door letting in his upset friend. Yes, he was getting a raise.

“I’m leaving, and I need you to take care of Ava until I get back.” Zak blurted out, and Aaron was just as confused as he was the night before. He of course didn’t have to say anything before Zak beat him to it. “Theres something wrong with me. I think I have an attachment. I keep having these moments were I black out and I don’t remember anything. Like earlier, I was talking to Ava about yesterday, and then the next thing I knew I was being slapped by Holland.”

“Theres that time five years ago, after you had sex with Holland. You said somethings to her you don’t remember either. Then there was-“

“If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?” Zak asked, turning abruptly towards Aaron, and Aaron held his hands up in defeat. He wasn’t about to take the blame for this entire situation.

“I didn’t know. Holland put two and two together. Then after she told me her suspicions I began thinking of all the times you seemed to black out. Its been happening for five years, but slowed down after Ava showed up. Its like she kept it away somehow.” Aaron answered, explaining his own theory to the distraught man. Apparently this entire situation was taking its toll on Zak and it worried Aaron.

“I’m flying out to moms. I’m going to get help there. I’ll be back in a week.” Zak stated, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “I just wanted to make sure Ava was taken care of.”

At that point Zak’s phone rang, and he quickly ignored it without even looking at the screen. Aaron rolled his eyes, knowing what was happening. “You didn’t tell Ava. She’s going to be worried sick you know.”

“She won’t worry that much. Besides, she believed Holland over me. It doesn’t matter that it happened, she didn’t trust me. What makes you think she’ll believe me if I tell her about this attachment. It’s to convenient.” Zak replied, and Aaron could only agree. Ava would likely think this was an excuse so Zak didn’t have to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Aaron’s phone rang then, and his eyes met Zak’s, knowing who was calling. Zak looked troubled for a minute before nodding and Aaron made his way to his phone, not surprised when he heard the front door close indicating Zak had left.

“He was here Ava.” Aaron immediately soothed, and he could hear her let out a sob of relief. This entire situation was ridiculous and he was getting tired of it. It was time he figure out a way to get these together once and for all.

“Why won’t he answer my calls. I’ve been worried about him since he ran out a few hours ago.” She asked, her voice cracking from the tears she couldn’t contain. Aaron sighed again, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“He has an attachment, Ava. He’s flying home to get it taken care of and to visit with his mom.” Aaron answered. There was no way he was going to lie to Ava, especially if this helped to patch up things between the two.

“An attachment? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Would you have believed him?” Aaron asked, and the silence that met him, gave him his answer. “I understand, Ava. I would have thought the same, but this has been going on for five years. Ever since he and Holland had that falling out. None of us ever thought anything of it until she pointed it out earlier.”

“He went to see her? And she was the one to save him?” Ava asked, her voice sounding broken, and Aaron face palmed. He should have known better than to mention Holland right now.

“He doesn’t need saving. His life isn’t in danger, he just has a spirit trying to take over his body and ruin everything. He is fixing it, so that he can come back and fix things with the people who are important to him. He’s coming back to fix things with you. I promise you, Ava. You are the most important person to him.” Aaron said, trying to fix this as much as he could. He knew it would be up to Zak and Ava to fix this, but he was going to try as much as possible.

“Really?” She whispered, her voice sounding hopeful, and Aaron smiled.

“Yea. Just wait. When he returns in a week, you will be the first person he contacts.” Aaron promised, and he knew he needed to text Zak to make sure this happened. He would have these two together if it was the last thing he did.

“Thanks, Aaron. For everything.” She replied, and Aaron sighed in relief, glad that crying and emotional Ava was gone. At leasts for right now. 

“Don’t worry. I’m making a list of everything you two will owe me.” Aaron replied, and Ava laughed, glad that she had Aaron to help her.

* * *

 

A week came, and Ava was walking towards a restaurant Zak wanted to meet at. He had texted her when he landed, and she agreed quickly. Aaron's words were still in her mind, and she had hoped that it could mean more for her and Zak. She hoped it meant Zak wanted her just like se wanted him.

When he had sent her a text as soon as he landed, her stomach did flips, and she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. He had done exactly like Aaron had said, and it made the hope inside of her grow just a little more. She could be close to having the man she loved.

She stopped in her tracks when she turned the corner and saw Zak, standing there and talking to the one woman she had to worry about. Holland was listening as he spoke, bags of groceries in her hands. It was apparent that they had met accidentally, so Ava continued on, trying to give the two the benefit of the doubt. All week Aaron had been telling her that there was nothing between Holland and Zak, and she needed to believe it.

It wasn’t until she got closer that she knew the truth. Hollands words broke her heart all over again. “I forgive you, But I can’t be near you. Someday we could go back to what we were, but for now, right now I just need time, okay Z?”

Ava couldn’t stop the tears because they come on so quickly. Zak wanted Holland back, and she would accept after some time. Aaron had lied to her. Was she so insignificant that everyone hated her? Was that what was happening? Was this all a joke to them? Did they get enjoyment by making Ava break over and over?

She backed away, a hand covering her mouth to silence her sobs, and ran back to her car wish was parked a few blocks away. She raced home, wanting to get in and out before Zak came back. She was glad she didn’t have very many belonging, and was able to pack most of it into one suitcase. The rest were clothes and make up that could be replaced

Her phone rang and she looked at it, seeing it was Zak calling. She stared at her phone for a minute, and something came over her, causing her to answer it. Slowly she put it to her ear, not saying anything as she listened to the other line.

“Ava?” Zak asked, his voice confused as she still didn’t say anything. Not even hello. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t pretend everything was okay anymore. The entire ghost adventure crew had played her, hurt her, made a joke out of her, and she needed to go. She needed to go to the one place she knew she would be accepted and loved.

“Never call me again. I hate all of you.” She whispered, and hung up as Zak began to say something. She quickly called a cab, and bribed him to make it to her house in five minutes. In these five minutes, she wrote two letters, one to Holland and one to Aaron.

She packed up the cab with her bag and told him to step on it. She ducked down slightly as she saw Zak's car speeding past, and heard his tires squealing as he pulling into there drive way. She watched as he ran from his car and into his house, and as expected, as few minutes later her phone was ringing again.

She declined it, and quickly blocked his number. She then went through and blocked everyone’s number from GAC, including Holland. She had the cab driver pull up to Aaron’s house and she placed the letters in his mail box before heading to the airport.

As the city of Las Vegas shrunk while she ascended into the sky, she was determined to leave everything behind her. They had made it clear she wasn’t apart of their group, and she didn’t want to be apart of them anymore. She never realized that as she left, she would be leaving her heart behind, but she accepted it, knowing she couldn’t change it.

It was later when she landed in Oklahoma, and she wasted no time calling another cab and heading to the one man that would love her unconditionally. No matter what she did, she could never turn this man away from her, and that was what she needed right now.

So when she knocked on his door, and he answered, she had no problem falling into his arms and crying out her heart. His arms wrapped about her and held her tightly, all while he wondered who he was going to have to kill.

“Daddy.” Ava sobbed, and he held her tighter, anger in his eyes.

“I’ve got my little angel. Daddy will take care of you.” He whispered, holding his daughter as close to him as possible. His eyes looked towards his gun, and he was determined to destroy the ones responsible for hurting his daughter. No one hurt his angel and lived to speak about it.


	5. Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Holland knocks some sense into Zak

 

Holland paid for her groceries before stepping out of the store, when someone walked up to her,

“Holland?” she heard Zak ask; she looked up at him shocked, she looked around hoping to find a way to get away from him before taking a deep breath and looked at him, the pain in his eyes made her flinch.

“I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then, I had an attachment, It hate you for some reason, but I got a cleansing and I’m sure it's gone now, is there anyway we can go back to the way we were, I miss my best female friend.” He said; Holland felt tears fill her eyes at how broken he sound, “I know I can't erase what happened but I want us to be friends again.”

“I forgive you, But I can’t be near you. Someday we could go back to what we were, but for now, right now I just need time, okay Z?” She said; he nodded before looking a little happier at the hope. “Zak I’m not the only one you need to apologize to.”

Zak looked down at the thought of his ex-best friend,

“When you guys had that fight it killed him, I'd never seen Nicky like that. I know you're probably not ready, I get the both sides, you felt like he was tearing the family apart, but he also needed you to understand why he was doing it.” She explained; Zak nodded.

“I'll try to call him, if he'll answer.” Zak whispered; Holland smiled, Nick said he hated Zak but she knew her brother and if the Man in front of her called him, nick would pick up on the first ring, But she didn't tell Zak that.

“I'm headed over to Aaron's, we're having a Harry potter Marathon.” she said, “you don't need him anytime this week do you?”

Zak laughed looking at the Slytherin Leggins she wore under a Slytherin Quidditch Jersey, and shook his head.

“No you can have your best friend the whole week.” he said before he started to head towards his car. Holland said goodbye before stopping.

“Zak!” she said; he turned and looked at her confused. “Take care of yourself alright.”

A smile grew on his face and he nodded before getting into his car and driving off, She put her things in her backseat before heading her Aaron's house. Once there she saw letters hanging out of his mail box so she quickly grabbed them and carried the groceries into the house, she put the letters on the table, she froze her name was on one of them, she picked it up as Aaron walked into the kitchen,

“what's that?” he asked, she handed him the one that had his name on it before opening her letter.

_Holland,_

_I Love Zak more than I have loved anyone, but I saw you guys talking outside the grocery store today, you were the first person he went to, not me. I'm not going to stand in your way, I love Zak too much to see him pine over you while he's with me. I give you my blessing to reconcile with Zak, you both deserve to be happy._

_Ava._

Holland glanced at Aaron who wore a frown on his face, she didn't ask him what his said it wasn't any of her business but she quickly grabbed her keys and rushed to her car.

“Holl where are you going?” Aaron quickly asked, Holland turned to face him rage filling her eyes.

“To either knock some sense into Ava, who basically just gave me permission to 'Have' Zak, whatever the hell that means, or To kick Zak in the ass for not telling the woman He loves her, we'll see who I fucking see first.”

Aaron grabbed his phone before running to catch up with Holland knowing shit was going to hit the fan either way.

* * *

 

Holland wasted no time shutting the car off and barging into the Zak's large house, it was pitch black and she rolled her eyes at his melodramatics.

“ZACHARY ALEXANDER BAGAN, I AM NOT SEARCHING THIS DARK HOUSE FOR YOU, YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU PROPERLY.” she yelled making sure her house carried though out the house.

“I’m rig-” Holland screeched a the closeness of of his voice, she flipped on the living room light and found him sitting in a chair, a bottle of whiskey sitting next to him.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, ONE. DON'T SCARE ME AGAIN. TWO. WHISKEY SERIOUS ZAK. OH I'M ZAK BAGAN, I'M DARK AND MOODY, MY GIRLFRIEND JUST LEFT ME SO I'M GOING TO SIT IN A DARK ROOM AND DRINK WHISKEY LIKE I'M A FUCKING VAMPIRE.”

Zak shot her a glare.

“DON'T YOU FUCKING GLARE AT ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT.!” she screeched, she took a deep breath her throat becoming sore from yelling, “You are going to march upstairs, pack a bag and go get your woman.”

“She left.” he snapped; she goes to yell at him again before taking another deep breath.

“She left you idiot because she thinks you are in love with me.” she stated, a disgusted look appeared on Zak's face. “alright I am not going to take offense to that look. She left because she thought that since you had an attachment that treated me like shit, that you really love me, alright, and as much as I want to fucking hate you Zak. I don't want you to miss out on something because you are too fucking scared to tell the woman you love, just that.”

“How do you know I love her.” Zak asked bitterly, she took a breath.

“Aaron told me that since she came into the picture you haven't even looked at another woman, I’m proud of you, and I want you to be happy.” she grabbed the whiskey bottle and put it back in his cabinet. “Come on Zak, let yourself be happy for once, Aaron and I will drop you off at the airport, where does she live again, I'll book your Plane ticket while you pack.”

“Why are you helping me anyway?” Zak said; Holland froze and looked at him,

“Just because I can't be with the one I love doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to.” She said; Zak gave her a confused look. “It's not you, idiot, it's someone else who only sees me as a little sister, alright, I’m not going to talk to you about it. Especially now.”

Zak gave her a knowing look before telling her that she lived in Waco with her dad, Holland looked at him, She had been and Waco and only rich people live there. She shook her head before ushering him up the stairs to pack as she booked his flight. Aaron sat at the kitchen table a smile on his face.

“You really stuck it to him, Holly.” he said; she stuck her tongue out and his smile turned into a serious look. “Who ever this guy is that you're in love with, you should tell him, he might feel the same way.”

She shook her head.

“There's no way he does A, I'm okay with it, I'll just die an old maid with twenty cats.” she turned away from him missing the look of sadness that crossed his face.

A half hour later, Zak stood in front of the Airport and took a deep breath before waving at his two friends and walking into the building to get his girl.

* * *

 

Aaron and Holland had finally made it back to his house to begin their Harry potter Marathon, Aaron wore a pair of Gryffindor Sleep pants with a deathly hallows shirt, causing Holland to sit as far away as possible than him.

“you are a traitor to your family.” Aaron said a look of disgust on his face. Holland laughed.

“Hey! I may have red hair but don't mistake me for a Weasley!” Holland informed; Aaron shook his head before putting in the first movie. Holland rushed to sit next to him on the couch making Aaron laugh. She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. Aaron looked at her and smiled, he could get used to having his best friend back, It wasn't until the middle of the second movie when Holland shot up and rushed to the bathroom.

“WATCH OUT, RIDDLE MIGHT BE IN THERE!” Aaron shouted to her; her laughter is all he got in return. She came back out drying her hands and sat back by him,

“Says a lot about Salazar Slytherin though.” she said; Aaron looked at her confused, “the opening to his secret chamber in the woman’s bathroom, Typical male. I would have put it like in the dungeon or some shit. Could you imagine, grown ass man walking into the girl's room. _Don't mind me ladies just have to feed my snake_.”

Aaron lost control as he began laughing, she grinned missing the sound of his laughter.

“I've missed you Holland.” Aaron admitted; Holland Grinned and turned to him,

“I missed you too Aaron.” she replied before curling back into his side and watching the rest of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

By the end, she had fallen asleep, the excitement of the day taking it out of her, Aaron picked her up and carried her to his bed, since the other bedrooms were offices and storage, he planned to sleep on the couch. He pulled back the blankets carefully before laying her on the bed, he covered her over before heading towards the door. A hand wrapped around his wrist causing him to turn back around.

“Stay? Please?” she whispered; Aaron looked at her as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she reminded him of a toddler, he went to the other side of the bed and climbed in, she curled herself up next to him and fell asleep once again. Aaron wrapped his arms around her and smiled, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 

**She was alone in the room, she felt someone enter the room, she turned to find Aaron standing in the door way, is hands out as if he was trying to calm someone.**

“ **Holland, Put the knife down,” he told her, she looked down in her hand and found a knife, with blood on it. She frantically dropped it and looked for the source of the blood and found her brother laying on the ground blood pouring out his chest where she had stabbed him.**

“ **NICK!” she shouted, Dropping to her knees and trying to stop the bleeding, "i'm sorry...i'm so sorry. Nick please stay with me!"**

 

“Holland, shhhh, it's alright, wake up.” she heard, she jumped out of the bed and fell to the ground, hyperventilating, she quickly ran to find her phone and dialed her brother, her breathing not getting any better, on the third ring her brother finally answered.

“Holland, Jesus Christ do you know what tim-” it finally registered with Nick who was calling him and the quick breathing that was coming from the phone, “Shit Holland calm down you're fine, are you alone Firefly?”

“At.........Aaron's” she managed to tell him, Nick told her to give him the phone before telling her to think about breathing. She handed Aaron who looked scared out of his wits the phone.

“Hey man, yeah I think she had a nightmare......What do you want me to do, she's trying to steady her breathing now.......Yea no problem I’ll call you in the morning.” Aaron hung up and quickly got onto the floor with Holland and wrapped his arms around her. He began rocking the both of them back and forth. Holland's breathing became even and she looked up at Aaron, tears in her Emerald eyes.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, she looked down,

“Since the Winchester's house I’ve had nightmares, There few and far between but recently they've became more frequent, twice a week.” she told him, Aaron pulled her closer wanting her to feel secure as she told him, “They're different, but in every single one I’m possessed, this one I killed Nick.”

Tears began falling,

“Hey, Nick's fine, and I'm right here with you, if you ever have a nightmare at home you call me okay, I’ll drive right over.” Aaron said. Holland nodded before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, “Lets get back to bed okay?”

She left him help her up and put her back to bed, this time she didn't have to ask him to stay, he climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, Holland sighed feeling Secure for the first time in a while. It was too much longer that she fell asleep.

* * *

 

When Aaron awoke the next morning, he was alone, the sound of Fall Out Boy had woken him up. He stood up and followed the sound to the kitchen where he found Holland dancing along with '(Coffee's For Closers)' while she stirred something in a pot.

“I WILL NEVER BELEIVE IN ANYTHING AGAIN!” she sang along, “CHANGE WILL COME, OH CHANGE WILL COME!”

“Something smells good.” Aaron said from his spot where he leaned against the wall, Holland jumped about a foot in the air and turned to him,

“Jesus Christ Aaron!” she snapped causing the older man to laugh.

“Whatcha making Hot Lips?” he said; she rolled her eyes at his M*A*S*H reference

“Veggie soup. I though we could have it for Lunch.” She told him Aaron looked at the time it was after eleven.

“How long have you been up?” He asked; she smiled sheepishly, “you didn't have another nightmare did you?”

She shook her head, She had woken up around nine but felt so guilty about the night before that she didn't want to wake Aaron, she had ran to the store to get things for the soup and was only home for about a half hour before he had woken up.

“No I didn't have another Nightmare, promise. Zak sent a text, he arrived in Texas safe and sound.” She told him, Aaron nodded and let her finish cooking. Around noon they began eating the soup, She smiled when Aaron told her he liked it.

“So we're gonna head out to film the Halloween special soon, and I know you want to stay away from investigating but would you come with us, We're getting a huge RV and I think it would be fun with you there.”

Holland froze and touched the cross that was under her shirt, she looked at Aaron, who smiled softly at her.

“When are you doing that?” she asked cautiously, hoping it wasn't too soon.

“Like two months I think, Zak and Ava have a lot of different Investigations set before then.” He said; “i don't even know where we're going Zak isn't telling a damn soul.”

“I can't promise I’ll come A, but I'll think about it alright.” Holland said; “I have to talk to Nick about it, See if I’m ready to be apart of an investigation again.”

Aaron nodded in understanding but hated that the girl who didn't care what anybody thought, was now the unsure girl who sat in front of him.

“we need more chips for tonight, ooh and chocolate.” Holland said; Aaron smiled and grabbed his keys,

“I'll go to the store since you did yesterday,” he said heading to the door, Holland's soft giggles made him stop and look at her confused. “what are you laughing at Missy?”

“you may want to change A.” she said; he glanced down and realized he was still in his harry potter gear and rushed upstairs to change.


	6. Ava

Chapter 6

* * *

 

Zak stepped from the taxi, his eyes darting around in wonderment. He never realized just where Ava lived. She hadn’t actually given in address and he was forced to use research to find her. He knew she lived in Waco, Texas but that was it. So he searched her last name, and the state, and he was able to find it.

What he found though caught him off guard. Her father was apparently a world known ranch owner. He was famous for the horses he breeds and trains as well as the cattle he raises to be sold for many reasons. For a second, Zak thought he found the wrong person. Ava had told him that her father lived on a farm, and had these animals, she just left out the fact that he was also a millionaire. Or is it a billionaire at this point.

“That will be Three fifty.” The cab driver yelled from the front seat, and Zak grumbled about the mans impatience before turning to grab his single bag. He threw the cab driver the three hundred dollars, and then turned back to his destination.  
  
Even as the yellow car drove away, Zak stood frozen at the sight before him. Acre upon acre, pasture upon pasture. He could see miles from where he stood. It was just green grass, fenced in by the white customary fence seen on most farms or ranches. A few horses had chosen that moment to gallop by in the pasture closes to him, and he took in the wild sight, never before having seen something like this in real life, or up so close.

His eyes traveled to the drive way again, and he squinted, wondering if that was the house he was seeing, or just a barn. It was too far away to tell a size or see any details. At least with his own eyes. The drive way was just that long. For a moment he thought about turning around, getting back on that plan and never looking back, but he knew he couldn’t. Ava was at the end of this road, and he wouldn’t leave without her by his side.

A nicker caught his attention and he looked towards the fence surprised to see a baby horse, looking at him stomping his hooves as if excited. Zak cocked his head to the side and looked at the baby, then took the few steps needed to reach it. He held out a hand and smiled when its muzzle nuzzled into his hand.

Zak used his free hand to to rub the neck of the animal, taking the chance to look over the horse even more. He wasn’t quite sure what the terminology for these animals were, but he was somewhat reminded of paint as he looked over the white and black baby. It was as if a bucket of black color had been dropped on the boy in random places. He was so engrossed in the horse, he never heard the truck pull up behind him. It wasn’t until a voice yelled out that he jumped, twirling around, and startling the baby away to its mother.

“You lost, boy?” A man asked, looking out of the old truck window. He had a mustache over his upper lip, his eyes a dark brooding blue. His skin was aged and almost leathery from spending so much time out in the sun. He wore a faded plaid shirt, and Zak could only assume the man had on blue jeans and cowboy boots.

“Umm. No.” Zak mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, and adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “I’m looking for someone.”

“Ava, right?” The man guessed, and Zak looked confused for a moment, wondering how the man knew that. The older man just laughed, reached across the seat and pushed open the passenger side door. Zak looked at it for a moment, looked down the driveway, and decided this would be faster to get to Ava. So he jumped in not saying a word. The man had no problem talking though. “I watch your show. Know who you are. Also know you’re the reason Ava returned here in tears.”

Zak’s head snapped towards the man, aguish in his eyes at hearing that Ava was upset. He hated knowing that was his fault, and it all could have been prevented, but he was here to make everything right. “It was a misunderstanding. I’m here to fix it, and get her back.”

“Hm.” The older man hummed, using a hand to smooth down his mustache before shifting the truck into gear and beginning to drive down the drive way. “Yea. Got that feeling when she showed up. Still, getting her to listen won’t be easy. Your lucky her brother isn’t around.”

“I think I’m more worried about her father.” Zak admitted, looking out the window as the pastures passed. His eyes caught the baby he had been petting before, never once seeing the smirk on the man behind him.

“Yea, you should be.” The man replied, watching as Zak tensed. “Though, he is more understanding than he lets on. He just don’t like anyone hurting his daughter, and with the likes of her last shithead, he his really protective.”

“Shithead?” Zak asked, looking at the man again who nodded. Blue eyes glanced towards Zak, before focusing on the road again.

“I assume its something you’ll learn about soon enough. That is if her father approves.” The man replied, seeing Zak suddenly sit up in his seat as he looked out the window. What the older man saw surprised him. “Hm. The colt imprinted on you. This won’t make Ava happy.”

“Imprint, what does that mean? And would would it make Ava mad?” Zak questioned, reluctantly taking his eyes from the baby horse to look at the stranger beside him. It had just occurred to Zak he had forgot to ask for the mans name.

“Ava birthed that colt just a few days ago. In fact, it was the day she returned. The mother was attacked and Ava had been out walking. It was a good thing she had her gun and was a good shot. That cougar could have gotten Ava too.” Zak’s face went pale as he listened to the man, worry and fear blossoming in his chest as he thought of Ava taking on a large cat bigger than her. “Don’t worry. She took down the animal, but the horse was ruined. Damn near dead by the time Ava arrived. So, Ava did an Ava thing. She cut out the baby to try and save it, and look at what happened. The mother was only a few days from giving birth, and had just died recently. Ava’s quick thinking was what caused that baby to be running free right now.”

“But, he was following around another horse earlier. I assumed that was the mother.” Zak argued, surprised at Ava. He knew she was sweet and kind, but he never realized she was able to take care of herself like she did. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized she was born and raised here. She was more at home here than she was with him. The thought twisted something inside of him, and now he was suddenly wondering if he should try and take Ava from this.

“Of course, boy. He still needs the social interaction of other horses, and those females took him in. But Ava is the one he looks for… and now you. She thought she would have that colt all too herself, but now she has to share. With a man she thinks hates her-“

“I don’t hate her!” Zak snapped, his hands clenching into fist. Even if he left here without Ava, he would make sure she at least knew that. She had to know the truth, then he would let her make the decision for herself. He wouldn’t decide for her. That would only make things worse later on.

“You love her.” The man agreed, seeing the determination on the young boys face. He knew he would help Ava to see the truth, and he also knew Zak would take care of her. Much better than Even. But Zak still had some test to go through before he would be allowed anywhere near Ava. A father protected his children.

“How come everyone can see that but her?” Zak whispered, his voice broken as he continued to look out the window. Finally some barns could be spotted, and what Zak saw just intimidated him. They were huge, and not one thing wrong with them. His house was huge as well, but he had to admit, he could live in one of those barns and have enough space to live comfortably. If Ava chose him, she was downgrading.

“Ava has a lot of problems. Emotionally at least.” The man replied, his voice soft and his face furrowed in anger. “She has good reason for it. Se was hurt badly, and scarred. It will not be easy to repair the damage done, and only someone who is willing to go through the trouble, and patient enough to handle her emotional state will help her. Even her family can not remove it completely.”

“What happened to her? Who hurt her?” Zak asked, his own anger growing as he thought of the one responsible. He didn’t understand how anyone could hurt Ava. She was so sweet and kind, unable to hurt even a fly. Unless of course it’s a cougar. The person responsible must be a heartless bastard. “I don’t care what it takes. I’ll be everything Ava needs to get better. As long as she’ll have me.”

“I’m starting to believe it myself.” The man grumbled, relief filling his chest. This young man would do good for Ava and that’s all he could ask for. He loved her dearly, and handing her over to this man was becoming easier to stomach.

The drive to the house took a total of twenty minutes, and Zak had never seen a drive way so long before. When the house finally came into view, his mouth dropped, and he hoped the whimper he heard wasn’t real. He didn’t need to make a fool of himself.

The house had to be three of four stories tall and length wise, he wasn’t even sure how to describe it. It went on and on before finally stopping with a four car garage at one end, and a huge garden at the other. Did they even need to go to a grocery store? It sat atop a hill, just adding emphasis onto the money put into this home, and Zak swallowed deeply, not knowing how to even approach a place such as this.

“The names Ray.” The man said, pulling Zak from his thoughts as he parked the truck and held out a hand. Zak took it, gripping the hand tightly, d the older man smirked, gripping back. Some sort of testosterone war began to happen as the two stared each other down, wondering who would win. Zak had brute strength that came from toned muscle and years of working out in gyms. Ray was an all American cowboy who had muscles hidden under aged skin, gained from spending his life working on a ranch. Neither one was going to win against the other, and Ray found himself proud of Ava’s choice. Zak would be a natural protector.

“Come on then” Ray admitted defeat, pulling his hand away and pointing to the large door of the house. Zak, being as tall as he was had to look up at the top of the door, and he scoffed internally. It seemed this house was made to intimidate him. Of course from the moment he stepped onto this property he had been intimidated. Even the man standing next to him, a few inches shorter then himself was causing something to prick at the back of his neck. There was something about Ray that Zak couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Ray just walked into the house, turned down a few corners and hallways before stepping into a grand kitchen. There was a woman in there cleaning vegetables, and she greeted the older man before getting back to her job. Ray opened the stainless steal fridge and grabbed two beers handing one to Zak, and keeping the other for himself.

“Were both gonna need these soon enough.” Ray grumbled, taking a swing of his. He also decided it was time to let the boy know just who he was. “Zak, meet Bertha. Shes the gardener and cook for around here. When Ava left I had to hire her just to survive. No offense Bertha, but I still miss my daughter’s cooking.”

Zak immediately caught on to what was being said, and spit out the swig of beer he had just taken in a mist of alcohol. Bertha glared him down, covering her precious vegetables, while Ray laughed at the poor boys expression. Zak looked terrified. Wide eyes looking over Ray, the beer gripped tightly in Zak’s hand.

“You’re her…” Zak swallowed deeply, before damn near slamming the beer on the counter, straightening his back and holding out a hand for Ray. “I know it may look like Ava hates me, and that I hurt her, but it was all a misunderstanding, Sir. With your permission, I plan to ask Ava to return with me as my girlfriend and lover.” Zak paused, paling slightly as he began to back track. “No not lover. Not saying I’m not attracted to her or anything. She is a very beautiful girl, and I have every intention to….Oh god.”

Ray ignored Zak’s hand to grab his stomach and laugh loudly. It was a deep belly laugh, and Zak didn’t know if he should be angry or horrified at the mans reaction. Ray wiped away a loose tear, and even Bertha chuckled slightly, still washing vegetables from the large straw basket on the counter.

“My daughter is young and in her prime. Do you really think I don’t know what she does with her significant others. Though to my knowledge there has only been one other than you.” Ray admitted, making Zak relax only slightly. He was still staring at the older man as if Ray was going to attack him at any moment. “Drink that beer. With where I’m going to take you next, your gonna need it.”

Zak paled even further, wondering what the man could mean. Was he going to fight Zak? Threaten maybe? Or just skip it all and put Zak six feet under. This day wasn’t looking very good for the younger male, but he would put up with it. If only it meant Ava was by his side by the end of the day. So, Zak picked up the beer and downed it in just a few swallows.

“Woah, Son. Don’t need you getting drunk.” Ray commented, still smiling at the nerve wrecked boy before him. He could admit… silently and to himself, that he liked Zak. Still though, the boy had to make it through one last thing before he was granted access to Rays most prize possession. His daughter deserved the best.

“I’m good.” Zak stated, and he could admit that he felt much more relaxed than he had since Ava left him. He just needed to see her and hold her, and his day would be completely made.

“Come with me then. There is something you need to see.” Ray ordered, his voice no where near as friendly as it once was. He had no desire to see what he was about to, but if he was to test the true worth of Zak, then this needed to be done.

Slowly he led Zak through the house, stepping through an open door and into his personal office. He approached the safe in the wall, typed in the code and wrapped his fingers around the book he hated with a passion. On that book was a smaller envelop that he hated even further. He motioned for Zak to sit opposite the mans desk, and Ray handed him the book.

“This is the start of the story.” Ray informed, watching as Zak opened the book and paled once again. Ray went to another desk that was in this room, and quickly poured him a glass of whisky. Beer wasn’t enough for what he was going to have to explain.

Zak looked over the scrap book, his eyes taking in the pages before him. Page after page of some man with Ava. The first few pages her smile was bigger than Zak had ever seen, lightly up her face and eyes. It twisted something in his heart to know that she was happy with someone, and he couldn’t help but to wonder what happened to the man, and where he was now.

“His name was Evan.” Ray added, watching the pages as Zak flipped them. “The bastard was fucking perfect to Ava. He could do no wrong. I hated him. Kodi, my son, hated him. We tried to tell her, to make her see he was no good. But she just said she was happy and loved him. So we let her go, thinking she knew what was best for her.”

“He’s the one who hurt her.” Zak guessed, looking up long enough to watch Ray leaned against the desk with all of the aged alcohol and take a swig of the amber liquid in the glass. Ray nodded, then motioned for Zak to continue looking. Zak noticed the difference immediately. Ava didn’t look the same. She was dressed differently than she normally would. A fashion dress, way to much makeup on, and she looked as if she was a trophy wife. She was beautiful, but it just wasn’t her. Nad she knew it. In the pictures the light in her eyes started to fade.

Fade and fade it did, until there was no light left. Her smile doing much of the same thing, and about half way through the book, Ava looked dead. Pale faced, and way to thin. She smiled, but it was small, and forced, and it made Zak’s stomach churn to see her like that. Were was his sweet and happy Ava?

“Kodi noticed the signs first, and came to me immediately. I began keeping an eye on her, just as he was.” Ray admitted, pausing to take another sip. “We planned on taking her from him, forcing him to stay away until she finally was herself again, and then he did the unthinkable. He stole her from us in a way we couldn’t fight.”

It was at that moment Zak flipped the page and his breath came out in a choked gush. The grainy black and white sonogram was the only picture on the page, but it was surrounded by many scrap booking things, and he knew then Ava had made this book. She loved her baby from the moment she learned she was pregnant, and it didn’t even matter who the father was.

“She was so happy.” Ray whispered, his own voice breaking. “She was smiling again, and laughing. That baby brought so much joy to her. Joy I hadn’t seen in years. Not since she started seeing that bastard.”

“Where is the baby?” Zak asked, his entire body tense as he flipped to the next page and saw the photos had stopped entirely. He didn’t like what that was telling him, and his hands began to shake as he closed the book and set it on the coffee table in front of him.

Ray handed him the envelope. And Zak took it cautiously. He didn’t want to look at the contents, but he did anyway, knowing he needed to. All of this was to help him understand Ava, and her rollercoaster of emotions better. But when he pulled that first photo graph out he nearly lost the breakfast he had eaten on the plane.

As it was, he was forced to stand and start throw the pictures to the side. He made his was to the closest trashcan, standing beside it just in case. Seeing the woman he loved like that… it killed him. He felt a hand pat his shoulder, and he pushed it away not wanting anyones comfort at the moment. He just wanted Ava.

He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. He wouldn’t be made any less of a man in front of Ava’s father. He had to prove he wasn’t Evan. To the entire family. And he would do it. Still though, the photo of a beaten, bloodied, and bruised Ava wouldn’t leave his mind, and his hands clenched into fist at his sides.

“She was five months pregnant with a baby girl.” Ray continued, watching to make sure the man in front of him was okay. The reaction he was seeing told Ray that Zak cared deeply for his daughter, and he was finally beginning to think Zak would be everything the fragile Ava needed. “She took a nap and overslept. Dinner wasn’t ready by time he got home for work, and she was punished. She miscarried, and nearly died. My granddaughters name was Jasmine, and I never got to meet her.”

“He did this…over dinner?” Zak asked his voice hoarse from holding in the emotions he was feeling. Ray just nodded, knowing the boy wouldn’t see him, but having trouble speaking as well. Even so, he continued on, needing to say one last thing.

“He took her ability to have children.” Ray whispered, and Zak lost it. The breath was stolen from him, his eyes snapping open as he fell to his knees and the tears finally fell. He placed a hand on the desk in front of him for support, and covered his face with his other hand.

He loved Ava so fucking much, and seeing those photos, and hearing the story. His heart hurt for her. She was so kind and sweet, and she didn’t deserve anything she had been dealt by the heartless bastard. She had been pregnant, and loved her little girl. She had named her daughter, and been preparing for the birth of it. Ava would have made a wonderful mother, patient, caring and loving. But it was all snatched away from her by one cruel man. Jasmine along with Ava’s ability to have any other children were stolen, and it killed Zak. His Ava didn’t deserve that.   
“Where is he?” Zak damn near growled, pushing himself to his feet and wiping away his tears. Rage coursing through his veins as he thought about getting his hands on the man responsible for hurting such a gentle soul. “Where is the fucker?”

“Taken care of. We took those photos as proof to take him to court. It was our goal to send his ass to jail.” Ray answered, pointing to the scattered photos on his office floor. “The fucker took away Ava faith in the people around her after that. The fucking jury had been paid off. The judge twisted it to make it seem that Ava did it to herself for attention. So in a matter of a year her baby was taken away from and any future ones she may have wanted, as well as her dignity. My daughter would never stoop so low, and she loved that baby more than she did herself. It was why she never let us take her from Evan. She wanted her daughter to have its father.”

“Then where the fuck is he? I want that bastard” Zak shouted, his eyes full of rage, and Ray smirked, very pleased with what he was seeing in the boy. He would take care of Ava. Now he just needed to get the man to calm down, the he could take Zak to his daughter. So, he grabbed a picture off of the wall, and handed it to the irate male. Zak just looked at it, and nodded his head.

“Your son.” Zak guessed, the resemblance uncanny.

“He’s in prison for murder. Sentences to twenty years. He’ll be out in two more years for good behavior though.” Ray stated, and Zak relaxed immediately, his shoulders slumping as he let out a breath of relief that released all the anger he was holding. Evan was dead, killed by Ava’s brother, and that made Zak very happy.

“Can I see Ava? I need her.” Zak admitted, his eyes pleading as he looked over the man the sired the woman he was in love with. He needed to hold Ava more in that moment than he ever needed before.

“One question first.” Ray warned, already knowing the answer but needing to ask anyway. He needed Zak to know how serious he was about protecting his daughter, and wanting to make sure she was safe and happy. “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“I intend to marry her. I love her, more than anything. If she asked me to give up my house, my dog, my car, even my show, I would do it. As long as it made her happy. I know it is too soon, and I plan on dating her for a few years, or at least until shes ready for that step. But as long as she will have me, I will make her my wife.” Zak answered with no hesitation, and Ray nodded, thinking of one last question.

“And her barren state?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Zak spit out, his anger rising again. He just wanted to see Ava and get her back. “None of what I learned today matters. It just explains to me the reason for the way she is, but I will get her trust and love. I will make sure she knows just how I feel for her and that I will never hurt her. As far as children, I’m content to adopt or live our lives with just the two of us and a few dogs or cats.” Zak stopped to scoff, smiling up to Ray. “Maybe even a few horses.”

“You have my blessing when the time comes.” Ray admitted, nodding towards the man who grinned so large it was almost blinding. “Of course, you have to get Ava to believe you first. That’s going to be a challenge in itself.”

“I’ll do what ever it takes.”

“I believe you. Follow me.” The elder said, and walked out of the study. Zak followed silently, trying to remember the twist and turns they took but failed miserably. The came to a sliding glass door, and ray walked through, leaving the door open for Zak as the stepped onto an extravagant back porch.

The deck was huge, having three step downs, one leading to a grill, another a sitting area, and another to a twelve foot deep pool. More barns were in the back yard farther down the dirt road that seemed to disappear into the woods. Ray walked onto the dirt path, stepping up to a saddled horse, and Zak wondered why the animal was there and waiting.

“Bertha is an excellent gardener. She knew who you were, and knew you would need to get a way to Ava. Can you ride?” Ray explained, patting the horse and untying the reigns from the post.

“I think so.” Zak admitted, straightening his shoulders and marching up to the horse. He grabbed the reigns from Ray and put his left foot into the stirrup, trying to picture how they did it in the movies. Soon enough he was sitting on the horse, and it was nerve wracking being this high. He didn’t think his fear of heights would bother him on a horse. If he could get on a plane, he could ride a horse.

“Follow this path straight for two miles. It will take you to her.” Ray instructed, pointing down the path before grabbing the bridle of the horse, causing Zak to look at him. Don’t give me a reaosn to join my son.”

“Never.”

* * *

Ava wadded in the slow moving stream, the winter still a little chilly as the spring worked its way into the air. She took a deep breath, tasting the freshness of the air around her and sighing. She used to love it, but some part of her was missing the taint of the city, and a certain male who was still there.

She thought coming home was her best choice, but she was begging to wonder it that was true. Everyday she missed her friends more, especially Zak, and her heart was heavy with regret and longing. The one thing that kept her from returning to the city was the knowledge that Zak wanted Holland and Aaron had tricked her. She didn’t think she could face either one of them at the moment, and this was causing indecision in her. Why did she want to return so badly, when she wasn’t really wanted.

The sound of a yelp followed by a nicker and thundering hooves brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to the sound, surprised to see one of her horses bursting into the clearing and straight through, not even stopping as her rider fell from the saddle and landed on the ground with a grunt.

Ava reacted immediately, running to the man who was just laying there. She skidded to a stop on her knees, placing her hands on his face and she froze, not expecting to see the very male she had been thinking about there in her presence. Then it registered that he had had the breath knocked from him from the hard landing, and she smacked at his chest, her heart beating in relief as he sucked in a deep breath.

  
Zak panted for a few seconds, just so happy to be alive and to be seeing Ava right in front of him. “That beast….tried to… kill me.” He gasped out, and Ava couldn’t help it. She laughed as she launched herself onto a very surprised Zak, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her head in his chest. Zak instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as much as he could.

“I’ve missed you so much Ava.” He whispered, nuzzling into her hair, and breathing in the same scent that was his home. As long as he had this woman, he could live anywhere. Ava chose that moment to pull from him, and he couldn’t hide the disappointment that flooded his face.

“Why are you here? How did you find me? Only daddy and Kodi knows where this place is.” Ava asked, confused.Zak sat up on the ground, looking over the woman he loved, and hating to see what their separation did to her. She looked as if she hadn’t slept in days, and her eyes were still puffy from the tears she must still shed.

“Your father told me how to find you. He basically put me through a damn test to find you.” Zak grunted, narrowing his eyes as he thought of the man. Ava recoiled from him once he finished speaking, and he turned to her, surprised to see the horror on her face.

“He told you.” She gasped, and when he nodded she stood and slowly backed away. He stood as well, and this action only caused Ava to jump into gear by turning and running from him. He reacted just as she did, chasing her down and catching her just before she reached the horse that had previously thrown him.

“I don’t care.” Zak yelled, holding a struggling Ava to his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her and refusing to let her go. “I know what he did, and it doesn’t make me love you any less!”

Ava froze, her back against his chest, her own heaving as she took in his words. He hadn’t meant to tell her like that, but he panicked. She was trying to escape him again, and he wouldn’t let that happen.

“Ava, please listen to me.” Zak begged, and she went limp against him, causing him to sit back to the ground, his arms still around her waist, and her now sitting in his lap. He leaned his forehead against her back, between her shoulder blades and took a deep breath, determined to get this out.

“I fucked Holland. We got drunk, had a stupid night, woke up the next morning and continued on. Then I got that fucking attachment which ruined things between her and I. She was my best friend. Her and her brother. But that’s all she was, and that’s all she ever will be. I never loved her in the way you thought.” Zak paused, his arms tightening around Ava as she collapsed against him in relief. He lifted his head from her back and rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes as he felt her closeness seep into his skin.

“About a year ago, I went on an investigation with the crew, and met a woman who was being dragged down the hall by her hair. I grabbed her, and from that moment my life changed. You opened my eyes Ava, showed me what love was. From the first moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. I was why I stopped flirting with anyone other than you. But you never seemed to notice my hints or the attention I gave you, so I assumed you didn’t want me.”

Ava turned to look at him, and he lifted a hand to run a finger over the apple of her cheek, and over her lips, silencing her form speaking. He knew what she was going to say, but right now he wanted to finish saying what he needed to. “I know how you feel about me now. Holland told me what you wrote in the not you gave her. Ava, Aaron had called me while I was away and told me to meet you, to tell you everything. He assured me of how you felt, and I believed him. Then you called and told me you hated me. It wasn’t until Holland explained the letter that I understood. What you saw when you came to meet me… Holland was just walking through to meet Aaron. I asked if we could be friends again, and she said she still needed time. That was it.”

“Zak.” Ava whispered, tears in her eyes as she looked at him, his warm smile, healing more of her shattered heart than she thought possible. It really seemed like he was saying what she had wished to hear for so long, but she didn’t want to give herself another chance to be let down.

But then his lips were on hers, his hand on her chin, his other around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, his lips pressing harder against his own, and she had no choice but to respond. Her body acted of its own accord, and she pressed her lips against his in return.

The kiss was slow and languid, passionate and loving. He tasted much better than even what she thought, and she pushed farther into him. He returned her eagerness, the hand on her waist pushing on her abdomen so she was flush with his body. The kiss only stopped as he pulled away reluctantly, both panting for air as their starved lungs cried out for it.

“Fuck, Ava.” Zak breathed, pressing his forehead against his, the hand on her chin raising up to her hair and grasping at it, not wanting her to go anywhere. Not even an inch away. “I love you so fucking much.”

Ava gasped, tears falling from her eyes and he gently released her hair, wiping away the tears off of a cheek, while he kissed away the ones from the other. She had never been treated so gently before, and it was a new terrifying experience that she never wanted to end.

“Please Ava.” Zak begged, needing to know how she felt in return. He needed to hear to be sure. His lips pressed against her forehead, his eyes squeezing shut as he waited with baited breath for what he hoped she would say.

“Zak… I…” She paused, and he pulled away to look at her, fear in his eyes, and she hated seeing that there. Normally Zak didn’t fear anything, not even the ghost he couldn’t see. “Zak, I love you.”

“Fuck!” Zak breathed, crashing his lips to hers again and leaning back to pull her closer to him. He leaned back enough for the woman to twist in his lap, her legs straddling his thighs, and he groaned, his blood heating in his veins. He wanted her bad, wanted to taste her, feel her, love her. But now wasn’t the time. So when she licked his lips, her mouth asking for entrance into his he reluctantly pulled away, both hands finding her face as he panted heavily.

“God woman.” He gasped out, looking into her face and seeing the rejection there. He growled and kissed her again, this time roughly. He still refused to let their tongues, meet knowing if he took this to far he wouldn’t be able to stop, but she need to see just what she did to him. So he ravished her lips, and jerked his hips up, pressing his hardened cock against her warm center, loving the way her hands tightened on his biceps and she moaned against him.   
  
“I want you so fucking much it hurts.” He hissed, kissing along her face as his hands went to her waist, and pulled her against his erection. “But I refuse to rush this. Ava, I’m in this for the long haul, no matter what, and I’m not going to ruin us but starting us off in the wrong direction. I am highly attracted to you, but I’m not with you just for your body.”

Ava nodded, surprised with Zak, but touched at his little speech. It meant more to her than she realized that he wanted to wait, and she kissed his lips tenderly, feeling happy for the first time in months. The male she loved, loved her in return. Then reality came over her, and she pulled away, she knew her father told him, but she wanted to hear his thoughts on it.

“I can’t give you a family. I can’t-“

“Shh. It doesn’t matter.” He gentled, kissing along her face and holding him tightly to her. “As long as I have you, I will be happy. I love you Ava, so much.”

“and I love you Zak.”

“Come back with me? Come back to Vegas with me?” He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes, and waiting for her answer. She smiled largely and nodded, causing the man to press his lips to hers once again. They both knew they would have challenges to work through, both emotionally and physically, but they also knew that together, they could work through anything.


	7. Holland

Chapter 7

 

Aaron and Holland's Harry Potter marathon was coming to an end, They were just about to start Deathly Hallows part two when Holland's phone rang, A huge smile appeared on her face as she read the Caller ID. She stood and walked into the hallway,

“Hey!” Aaron heard her say, He felt bad listening but he was curious on who had put that kind of smile on Holland's face. “You are?! That's great......... No I can't tonight but tomorrow night I can....okay I’m so excited to see you.....yeah......bye.”

Aaron quickly pretended not to be listening, Hoping maybe Holland would tell him on her own. Holland walked back in, grin on her face.

“Good call then?” Aaron asked; Holland nodded, and smiled.

“I met this guy back home and he here for a visit.” She said; the smile on her face, Made Aaron's heart drop. “We're going to dinner tomorrow night.”

“you could have gone tonight.” Aaron said; Holland rolled her eyes.

“And miss Deathly Hallows with my best friend? I think not.” She said grinning, Aaron shook his head and hit play on the movie.

* * *

 

The next night, Holland sat at the table for a couple of more minutes before frowning, it didn't take that long to go to the restroom. Suddenly the hostess walked up with a frown on her face.

“Ms. Groff?” She said; Holland looked up with a smile on her face. “I'm afraid the jerk who was sitting with you left moments ago.”

A frown found it's way onto Holland's face, they had just ordered, she would be left with the bill and food that she didn't even want. She thanked the woman and grabbed her purse.

“May I speak with your manager please?” She asked; The hostess looked panicked before walking to the kitchen. She returned five minutes later with the manager, by that time Holland had made up her mind on what she planned on doing.

“Is there a problem?” the manager asked; Holland looked at the Hostess who still looked panicked and frowned.

“Oh I’m sorry, I gave you the wrong impression.” Holland said sending them a sad smile. “I'm afraid that my Date was a coward and left, I know our food must be ready and I don't want it, but I don't want it to go to waste. So, Ms. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.”

The hostess jumped and quickly told Holland that her name was Sasha.

“Sasha and my Wonderful Server, Conor to eat our dinner. I'll still pay for it.” Holland Told the manager, who nodded and turned to Sasha.

“That would be wonderful, Sasha why don’t you go get Conor.” The manager told the girl who blushed and rushed off.

“We've been trying to set those two up for years.” He said before frowning, “I'm truly sorry that your did not go as planned, would you like for me to take care of your bill?”

Holland shook her head and handed him five hundred dollar bills, and stood up.

“Can you make sure Conor and Sasha get the remainder?” She asked; The manager, though shocked by her generosity, nodded. Tears began falling as she exited the restaurant, she quickly got into the car and drove home.

As soon as she arrived home, Orion sat on her porch, as soon he saw the tears he grew concerned.

“What happened,” he asked; Holland pushed by him and stormed into the house. “Holl?”

She rushed to her room and locked the door, Orion knocked on the door trying to get her answer him but she didn't answer, Orion frowned and decided to call for reinforcements.

* * *

 

Aaron sat at the table, Painting, when his phone rang, he didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

“Hello?” he said;

“Is this Aaron, Aaron Goodwin?” A man asked;

“Yeah who is this?” he answered. Afraid that a fan had somehow gotten his number, there were only so many times he would change his number because of a fan.

“I'm Orion, Holland's friend, Listen she just came back from her date, Super early and she's not talking to me, I think you should come over, I'm not sure what happened.” Orion said,

“I'll be right there.” Aaron said before hanging up and heading to his best friend's home. Once he arrived, he quickly walked into her house, Orion told him she was in her room and followed him as he made his way to the master bedroom, He reached above the door frame and grabbed the key she had hidden there. Orion looked at him surprised before shaking his head. Aaron entered the Dark room after motioning for Orion to stay there.

“H?” Aaron said; the sounds of her crying broke his heart, he hated when she cried. “What happened?”

she sat up

“He just left me, with the bill, the food?” mascara cascaded down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her best, “i thought he liked me, we went out in Boston, I don't know what's wrong with me.”

Aaron wrapped his arms around his crying friend and shook his head.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Holland, he's an idiot for not seeing what a truly beautiful person you are.” Aaron told him. Holland smiled before breaking the hug.

“thank you A.” she said; she blushed before looking at Aaron. “Do you mind staying tonight, I don't want to be alone.”

“As you wish.” he said with a smile, Holland was too busy gathering a pair of Pj's that she missed the 'Princess Bride' reference. Aaron frowned a bit, before shaking his head, If Holland just wanted to be friends then they would stay friends.

* * *

 

When Zak and Ava returned home they didn't expect a BBQ to await them, Holland stood off to the side not wanting to interrupt the couple as they spoke with everyone. She watched them, holding hands, smiling at each other and felt bitter, not because it's Ava with Zak but because they were a couple. Yeah, Darren was just a place holder for Aaron but dammit, she really wanted it to work out. She froze when she saw Zak and Ava or Zava, which Billy had began calling them, she looked for a way out but saw that it would look bad if she just rushed off.

“Hey Holl, How are you?” Zak asked; Holland Plastered on a fake smile before answering.

“I'm great, Aaron and I just had a Harry Potter marathon so I slept most of the morning.” she said, which wasn't a lie, she just left out the horrible date and Aaron staying with her until he knew she would be alright.

“How's the restaurant doing?” Ava asked quietly. A real smile appeared on Holland's face.

“Fantastic, Orion and the construction workers are really getting everything together quickly, we'll be ready to open late September. There's gonna be a big party, and you guys should come, the invites should come out as soon as we have a confirmed date.” Holland explained.

“So question?” Zak asked quickly, Ava and Holland both look at him, “Who in the hell is Zava?”

Holland began laughing earning the attention of the people around her, Aaron smiled when he saw her laughing. She glanced at the giant banner that read 'WELCOME BACK ZAVA' on it, that Billy had specially made.

“It's your couple name. Zak plus Ava is Zava, be lucky it's an easy one because Jay and Ashley are JaAshley, cause Billy thought that just add a 'J' was cheating.” Holland explained, Zak rolled his eyes before heading to where is Video Tech was DJ-ing.

“are you really alright Holland?” Ava asked; she had noticed when they first came in that she was really sad, At first Ava thought it was because of she and Zak but noticed that when Jay and Ashley were speaking to her the sadness was still there.

“No.” Holland whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, Ava quickly took her arm and rushed them into the house and away from prying eyes.

“Tell me what's wrong Holland.” Ava said; Holland nodded and sat on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest.

“I was dating this guy, well kinda dating, it was a casual thing Whenever he was up in Boston, well this weekend he surprised me by coming to Vegas so we went to dinner, and he left halfway through the date leaving me with the bill and everything. I was pretty messed up afterward, Aaron stayed with me, I just can't understand why he would leave me like that. I though we had a connection.”

“That might have scared him, that connections. You are a wonderful person and you shouldn't let this get you down.” Ava said not really knowing how to help, Ava hugged her, just as the door opened, Aaron walked in searching for the two girls, he saw the tears on Holland's face and frowned.

“Come On, that idiot doesn't deserve those tears.” He said sitting next to her and taking her into his arms. Ava watched on and smiled, she didn't know how she didn't see the fact that Aaron and Holland are completely in love with each other.

“I'm going to head back out, you two take your time.” She said before standing up, Holland nodded and smiled.

“Thank you Ava.” The woman nodded before heading back outside “Thank you Aaron, I'm so glad I moved back.”

Aaron nodded and went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head and their lips met, They both froze, not sure what to do, Holland quickly stood breaking the kiss.

“um....” she whispered.

“I went to kiss your cheek but you moved.” Aaron stuttered; Holland nodded and felt her cheeks go the same color as her hair, she couldn't look Aaron in the eye. Aaron was blushing as well as he scratched his neck. “I'm going to go back outside.”

Holland sat back down going over the accidental kiss, suddenly it was if every nice thing Aaron had done for her. But one thing stood out since she had been back.

“ _Do you mind staying tonight, I don't want to be alone.”_

“ _As you wish.”_

She gasped, Did Aaron love her, why else would he use that reference. She heard the door open and she looked up at Ava, a dazed look on Holland's face, Ava smiled softly.

“You still doing okay?” she asked, Holland nodded before standing up.

“I have to go see my brother. I'm so happy you and Zak found each other.” Holland said rushed. Ava nodded stunned, “I’m sorry I have to go.”

Holland rushed out of the house, leaving Ava standing in the room confused.

* * *

dun Dun DUN! an Aaron/Holland Kiss!!!! hehehehehe 

 


End file.
